Queen Of the Sea Daughter
by hanaichichan19
Summary: Amphitrite has a demigod daughter? How will Poseidon react when he know that? Will he kill her or maybe he will adopt her? What will be happen when her daughter met Poseidon son,Percy Jackson Join Pearl Anderson stories as her will join Percy adventure. It might be not the same stories like the book, I'll change it a little her and there If you want to know more just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that my other stories haven't finish yet**

**But don't blame me this stories idea always swimming around inside my brain**

**So i decide to write this, and see how you would react to this story**

**Well, enjoy it I hope you will love it**

**I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter 1

Amphitrite had enough; she couldn't believe that Poseidon her husband kept visited his mortal lover. Every afternoon her husband go to Montauk just to visited that mortal woman, she just couldn't understand why her husband do that to her, even Triton started to hated his own father for his actions. After two weeks and his husband kept did that, she had enough. She was furious and sad, furious that Poseidon had another mortal lover and sad because Poseidon forgot about her. After 2 weeks she decided to visit the mortal world, she thought maybe just maybe she will find somebody to replace Poseidon, some part of her wanted to make Poseidon jealous because she had a mortal lover something that she never had before, but some part of her she wanted to be loved by a man. Of course Triton against it at first, but after he saw her mother face he understood that her mother need somebody to love her as a man and he couldn't give it to her.

Amphitrite flashed herself to the mortal world and took a human form. She looked like in her early twenties with her wavy black hair and sea-blue eyes, her skin quite tanned and her body curve which make some of man wolf-whistle when they saw her, but her body also quite muscular. Amphitrite ignored the man that stared at her, she hold the urge to blast some man that wolf-whistle and tried to flirt to her. When she stared at the ocean she saw a handsome young man who sat on his surfing board, this man had short auburn hair, and his skin tanned. Amphitrite shocked a bit when she saw the man because beside his handsome looks, his body so well built and she could felt her hear skip a beat when she saw him. The man stared at the ocean as if he expected something, so she couldn't resist to makes average waves so she can see the man skill of surfing. Of course because she the queen of the ocean that wouldn't be a big trouble for her, so with a waved of her hand she made some average waves appeared. The man tensed when he saw the waves, but quickly he swam to the wave and when he got there he stood on his surfing board. Amphitrite was speechless when she saw the man skills, the man was really good. He moved gracefully with his surfing board as if the wave was his friends, and he danced with it. When the man arrived at the shore Amphitrite still looked at him, she could felt a thousand butterflies flew around her stomach when she saw smiled at his friends.

The man noticed that Amphitrite looked at him, he turned around and he saw Amphitrite. First thought that appeared on that man mind was she was so beautiful, and made his heart skipped a beat. So he composed himself to walk over her and sat next to her.

"Hi. My name is Matthew Anderson. Just call me Mat" he said and he held his hand towards Amphitrite.

"My name Pamela McGrew. My friend call me Pamela" Amphitrite lied about her own name, because she afraid that the man would afraid of her that she revealed her name.

"Are you new here? Because I never see you before" Mat asked.

Amphitrite hesitated a bit "Yes, I'm new here. I just moved here a couple days ago"

Mat smiled "I see. So where are you come from?"

"Greek" Amphitrite answered.

"Your name doesn't like a Greek name at all" Mat commented.

"My dad comes from here, and he the one who give my name" she answered

"So, where do you live?" he asked again.

Amphitrite giggled "Am I in trouble?"

Mat raised his eyebrow "Why do you asked that?"

She smiled "Because you interrogate me. You asked my name, where I came from…"

"No, no, no. Of course not, I just want to know since you new and all" he cut her off.

And after that they grew closer and closer. Amphitrite smile started to back to her again and Triton surprise when he saw that. He still couldn't believe that her mother had fallen for a mortal man, he couldn't understand it. But as long he saw his mother smiled his okay with it. One time he went to the mortal world to see what kind of man that made her mother smiled, when he saw Mat he understand why her mother chose him to become her mortal lover. Mat was a very kind man, he also funny, smart, and the way he treated his mother was so gentle like she was a princess.

One day Amphitrite asked Triton to go with he to visit Mat, Triton raised his eyebrow at her mother. So he asked her that was Mat knew that she already had a son. Amphitrite said yes, and he didn't care about it. He said that he didn't care if she had 2 kids, he will still loved her. After heard that Triton agreed to visit his mother mortal lover Mat. To his surprise Mat treated him like his own son, he asked Triton a lot of things like his hobbies, his life, and he even asked him if he wanted to go surfing with him. Triton couldn't believe that a man like Mat still existed, a very kind man like that in the middle of this world.

After 3 months Amphitrite was overjoyed, she was pregnant. And she knew this baby was Mat child too, even Triton happy when he heard that. He couldn't wait because after this he will have a little brother or sister. Of course Mat was so happy when he heard it, but one thing that bothered Amphitrite. Mat still didn't know that she was a goddess; Mat only knew she was Pamela McGrew a mortal woman. So after one month her pregnancy, she decided to tell him the truth, all the truth. But much to her surprise Mat just smiled when he heard that, Mat said that he knew from the beginning that he was a goddess. Amphitrite shocked by this, she didn't know that her mortal lover was a clear-sight mortal, just like Poseidon's. And Mat didn't mind at all if his child was a demigod, even though he knew all the bad things about demigod. But Mat asked Amphitrite about Poseidon, was he okay about this. Amphitrite went all silent, she never mention it to her husband. She afraid that her husband will angry and kill Mat, worse he will kill her baby. So she went to the all the goddess of Olympus to ask them to help her.

After she told them about all her problems, they promise to take care of Poseidon. And they were so happy that Amphitrite was pregnant and they couldn't wait for the baby. Also one thing that made her happy, that all of them will bless her baby when her or him was born.

After she waited for nine months, and she avoided Poseidon all the times, finally she was about to give birth. So she went to the Artemis palace, so Poseidon didn't know about it. Of course Triton went with his mother although Artemis forbade him to enter her palace. So he waited at the outside of Artemis palace, he paced around impatiently. Finally he could heard a baby cried, he rushed towards Artemis palace and ignore the goddess of the moon harsh glared. He just wanted to meet his little brother or sister.

"It's a girl" Hera said and gave the infant to Amphitrite.

Amphitrite held her daughter gently and smiled "I give you name Pearl Anderson"

When the baby opened her eyes she inherited Amphitrite eyes when she took her human form, blue-sea eyes. She kissed the baby fore head gently and murmured something, Pearl glowed for a second and when the glowed began to fade, she smiled gently to her first demigod daughter.

"I give you part of my life, my power, be strong and kind my daughter." She said that.

Triton smiled when he saw his little sister, he knew that she will become a very beautiful young woman when she grew up. Also when he saw all the major goddess of Olympus blessed his little sister, he knew that beside beautiful she will be strong and smart.

"Mother can I hold her?" Triton asked.

"Of course my son, she's your little sister" Amphitrite said and gave Pearl to Triton.

When Triton held her, Pearl giggled and gripped his finger. Triton winced when Pearl did that, her grip was so strong. Pearl stared at Triton wither innocent eyes, Triton smiled and whispered to her.

"I'll protect you with all my life, I promise"

-5 years later-

Amphitrite couldn't believe that Pearl had grown so fast, her black hair already swept her waist. And Amphitrite could saw her eyes sparkle with intelligent, gift from Athena. Even in her early age she already knew about ancient Greek, including all the gods and goddess, demigods, even the monster.

"Mom, where's big brother?" Pearl asked.

Amphitrite smiled "He will come, he promise that he will come right?"

Pearl pouted "But his late for my fifth birthday"

Mat ruffled her hair "He will come dear. Triton never breaks his promise"

Pearl looked up to his father "But…"

"Yeas Pearl, you should listen to your father and mother" Triton said.

Pearl turned around and smiled widely when she saw her brother.

"Triton!" she yelled and gave him a tiny bear crushing hug.

Triton hugged her back and lifted her from the ground "Happy Birthday Pearl"

Pearl smiled "What taking you so long? Did your daddy hold you back?"

Triton smiled and put her on the ground, he knew that his little sister was so smart "Yes, I have some business with my father"

"Do you bring a present for me?" Pearl asked hopefully.

Triton laughed "Of course I brought a present for you"

Triton took a box from his pocket.

"Here, I made it for you" Triton gave the box to Pearl.

Pearl eagerly opened the box and found a pair of dolphin silver earrings, a silver necklace with dolphin as the pendant, and a dolphin bracelet mixed from gold and silver.

"Thank you" Pearl squealed as saw it.

Triton just ruffled her hair, he knew that his little sister loves dolphin very much. Pearl ran towards Mat, her dad and asked him to help her wore it all.

"Try pulls the necklace" Triton said.

Pearl pulled the necklace and it turn into beautiful sword that match her.

"Celestial bronze" Pearl said "Deadly for monster but cannot hurt any mortal"

Triton smiled "You right. Use it well sister, you might be met any monster out there. Use it only to defense yourself"

Pearl tilted her head "But I still haven't learn how to fight"

"You will sister. Soon enough" Triton said.

Pearl nodded and smiled "Are you the one who going to teach me?"

Triton looked hesitated and he took a glance on his mother. Amphitrite nodded and she smiled at her first son.

"Yes. I'll teach you Pearl" triton said.

Pearl smiled grew wider "Really?"

Triton laughed when he saw his sister expression "Of course, I promise"

"And now imagine that the sword turn into necklace again" Triton said.

Pearl closed her eyes and imagined that, when she opened her eyes the sword had disappeared and her necklace already hung on her neck.

"That's cool" she squealed.

"That's the same for your earrings and your bracelet. Your earrings turn into a pair of silver dagger, while your bracelet turns into a shield" Triton added.

Pearl ran towards Triton and hugged him tightly "Thank you brother. I love it"

Triton hugged her back, and he smiled "Anything for you sister"

Mat looked at those half-siblings with wide smile; he pulled Amphitrite closer and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Amphitrite looked up and looked at Mat "For what?"

His clear blue eyes met her eyes "For coming to my life and bring Pearl"

Amphitrite blushed when she heard that, Mat laughed lightly when he saw Amphitrite. Amphitrite pushed Mat arm lightly before she kissed Mat cheek.

"Thank you too" she whispered.

Mat raised his eyebrow at her, Amphitrite smiled before she said "For make my life more colorful, and for love me until now"

After she said that she kissed Mat full on the lips.

-4 years later-

Poseidon looked at his wife with surprised looks, he never saw Amphitrite this happy before. Even when he told her that he had a son, a demigod to be exact. She just stared at him and just shrugged it, like it was nothing. He remembered when he had a demigod before, Amphitrite will be so angry that she didn't want to speak to him anymore. But now, she still spoke with him. Beside she spent a lot of time in mortal world something that she never done before. Even he noticed that his heir, Triton became happier than before. Poseidon sat on his throne and he stared at the door, waited for his wife and his son came. Finally the door swung open and Amphitrite with his son Triton came, Amphitrite face looks happy and Triton face even happier than his mother. Poseidon stood up from his throne, and walk towards them.

"Do you have something to explain son?" Poseidon asked them.

Triton smiled turned into permanent scowled "Nothing father"

"My dear, is there anything?" he asked his wife.

Amphitrite looked hesitated a bit "Nothing my Lord"

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at them "Don't lie to me"

Amphitrite winced when she heard Poseidon tone, while Triton already drew his sword.

"I knew something happened to both of you. You changed so much" Poseidon said.

Triton grip on his sword became tighter, Poseidon noticed this and he continued "Triton? Do you have something to tell me?"

Amphitrite decided to cut in before her son said anything stupid "Yes my Lord, I have something important to tell you"

Poseidon turned to her; Amphitrite took a deep breath before she spoke "I have a demigod, a daughter to be exact"

Poseidon eyes grew wider when he heard that "What?"

"Yes. I had enough when you kept visited your mortal lover, so I decided to visit the mortal world. And there I met a man, Matthew. He's kind, smart, funny and very gentle. Before I knew it I fall for him, he gave me that you couldn't give me. He gave me love something that you didn't gave me at the time when you weren't there for me; he treated me like I'm a queen." Amphitrite explained to her husband

Poseidon sighed "And this demigod?"

"Yes. My daughter and that man daughter" Amphitrite said.

Poseidon stared at the floor before he spoke "Can I see her?"

Amphitrite eyes went wide "What? I thought you would kill her and Mat"

Poseidon shook his head "After all the things I had done to you? I will never do that. I understand your reason; beside you never kill my mortal lover and my kids from my mortal lover. You even didn't angry when I told you about Perseus"

Amphitrite looked at her husband "But why? I don't understand"

Poseidon gave his wife a smile "I just want to see her. Beside I never had a daughter before"

Triton looked at his father disbelieved "What do you mean father?"

Poseidon looked at his son "Maybe I will adopt her into my own daughter"

Amphitrite shocked when she heard that "What?"

"Did I say something wrong?" Poseidon asked.

Amphitrite shook her head "Thank you my lord"

Poseidon smiled and hugged his wife "I'm sorry for ignoring you"

Amphitrite hugged him back "That's okay. And I'm sorry too for hiding all of these things to you"

Triton lips twitched into a small smile when he saw his mother and his father like that. He wished that they will be always like that for the eternity.

"So when we visit you daughter?" Poseidon asked.

"Right now Father" Triton answered.

-Line break-

Pearl tucked a few strand of her black hair that covered her face. She huffed and paced around impatiently in the sand. She stared at the ocean again and she huffed.

"Always late" she grumbled.

She sat on the sand but she stood again, her ADHD made her couldn't sit still. She paced around until she heard someone approached from her back. Her instinct took over, and she turned around so fast and almost gave Triton a head butt. Pearl smiled when he saw Triton, but her smile fell when he saw Triton father Poseidon stood behind him. Pearl quickly gave Poseidon a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Poseidon" she said.

"Don't bow to me Pearl" Poseidon said.

Pearl stood up and looked at Poseidon with a hint of fear in her sea-blue eyes. Poseidon smiled when he saw Pearl, she just like Amphitrite when she was young.

"Err, can I help you my lord?" Pearl asked.

"I just want to meet my step-daughter" he answered.

Pearl gaped when she heard that, she thought that Poseidon would blast her.

"I heard everything from my wife, and my son." Poseidon said.

Pearl stood there awkwardly; she just stared at her bare feet.

"I'm happy to hear that my wife had a demigod, and a daughter." Poseidon said "And I always want to have a daughter. So, I decide to adopt you as my own daughter. Do you want it?"

Pearl chewed her lips, she looked at Poseidon. She knew that Poseidon was always take care of his children and she also heard that he had a demigod too, a son name Perry or Perky something like that.

"If my mom and dad agree about that, than yes I want to be your adopted daughter" Pearl said.

Poseidon gave her a wide smile "I already talked to your father, and he said yes."

Pearl lips curled into tiny smile "Then yes my Lord"

Poseidon laughed "Please don't call me that. I'm about to be your father, called me dad or father whatever"

Pearl blushed a bit before she answered "Yes father"

She couldn't call him dad because she never knew him before. And why she accepted Poseidon offer? She will say yes when her mom and dad said yes, and she believed in them. They always made a right choice for her. Poseidon walked towards her and put his hand on the top of her head. Poseidon started to speak in ancient Greek and Pearl body started to glow. When Poseidon finished Pearl opened her eyes, and Poseidon could saw her eyes flickered between sea-green eyes like his and sea-blue eyes like his wife Amphitrite. He knew that Pearl will be a strong demigod maybe a bit stronger than his own demigod. Pearl smiled to him and gave him a light hug.

"Thanks father" she murmured.

-3 years later-

Pearl sat on the bus impatiently, she knew that somebody or some-monster was looked at her. Her hand played on her necklace she ready to pull it any times when the monster attacked her. She just couldn't believe it, she on her way to Camp-Half Blood but a bunch of monster already followed her like a lost puppies. Finally the bus stopped and she quickly got own from that bus, she walked faster and tried to find some taxi that could brought her to that place. But she heard somebody growled behind her, she quickly turned around and found a hell hound stood behind her. She rolled her blue-sea eyes and she pulled her necklace. Her necklace turned into her favorite sword, and she held it tight.

"Come on doggy" she said.

The hell hound lunged at her, quickly she side stepped it and she slashed at the hell hound back. The hell hound bellowed in pain and looked at her with pure hatred, the hell hound howl and called some its friends. Pearl cursed in ancient Greek before she stabbed the hell hound right in the skull. The hell hound quickly turned into golden dust, and she looked around frantically. Maybe just maybe if she ran from here to the camp she can made it. So she started to run towards the camp, Artemis blessed towards her made her stronger and faster than average girl on her age. She cursed when she heard something ran behind her followed her, and she made a mistake. She stopped and turned around; she saw a huge hand swatted her and made her flew back a couple of meter. She hit the ground hard; she groaned and stood up. She shook her head tried to get rid of the black spot that danced around her eyes. She readied her weapon when she heard a rustle in front of her, her eyes went wide when she saw that she outnumbered. In front of her she saw two Cyclops and three hellhounds, she took a few step back when her back made a contact to a tree. She took a quick glance and she saw it, she saw the camp border, but she also knew that the monster wouldn't allow her to go there.

Quickly Pearl formulate a plan inside her head, maybe she can get rid a few of the monster. So she readied her sword and lunged at the first hell hound that stood near her. The poor dog quickly turned into golden dust before he can blink his eyes. But the other not that easy, they became more alert after they saw what happened to the hell hound. So the Cyclops attacked her first, Pearl barely could manage them they were too strong and they were huge. Pearl knew she needed to retreat or they would kill her. So she stabbed one of the Cyclopses on his eye and she pulled her sword and slashed the other one on his arm. When they're in pain she quickly ran towards the camp border, but before she could reach it something black hit her hard on her back. Pearl fell to the ground face first, she groaned and she could felt something warm poured from her nose and she could taste her own blood on her mouth.

Pearl swore she could felt the hell hound breathed on her neck waited for the right time to kill her. But she couldn't just let the hell hound killed her; she gripped her sword and made a wild slashed at the hound. It was stupid move but she managed to wound the hound so the hound bellowed in pain and turned into golden dust which showered her. Pearl stood up, but her legs protested so she fell again she growled and pushed herself to stand up. Before she could did that a huge hand grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up. She dropped her sword by surprise; she knew that the sword will came back to her but this Cyclops grip when tighter and she already ran out of air. She kicked the Cyclops but the Cyclops just laughed hard, before she lost her unconsciousness she saw a tip of sword appeared on the Cyclops chest and made him into a pile of golden dust. Before she hit the ground for the third times, a pair of steady arms caught her, and the last thing she saw was a boy with blonde hair and a pair of icy blue eyes filled with concern.

**Well, how bout that?**

**Is it good or bad?**

**I know maybe Amphirtite and Triton are OOC but they have to be like that**

**hehehehehehe **

**So I wonder who will be with Pearl anyway?**

**Should it be Jason, Luke or do you have any other idea?**

**Don't forget to review it guys**

**So bye bye see you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for take such a long time to update**

**I was super busy and had a lot of work to do**

**But now finally I finished it and able to continue this story**

**At least i present you the next chapter**

**Disclaimer :I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter 2

Luke narrowed his eyes at the camp border; he swore he could saw a girl around twelve years old ran towards the border. But before she could reach it, a huge heel hound hit her hard and pinned her on the ground. Luke winced when the girl face hit the ground hard, when he wanted to help the girl he saw the girl made a stupid move. The girl made a wild slashed with her sword, but she managed to wound the hellhound. When her sword touch the hell hound skin, the hellhound quickly turned into a pile of golden dust that showered her.

When the girl stood up Luke was shocked, he never seen anyone that beautiful. Her eyes were sea-blue that sometimes flickered into sea-green, her long wavy black hair; even with her nose broken she still looked stunning. The girl yelped brought Luke into the earth again, he saw a Cyclops held her tightly that she could ran out of air anytime. Luke drew his sword and rushed towards the Cyclops, he stabbed at the Cyclops and the Cyclops quickly turned into golden dust. Quickly he caught the girl before she hit the ground again; the girl looked at him with her beautiful sea-blue eyes before she lost her consciousness. Luke carried her bridal style towards the infirmary, all the campers started to gather around him when they saw Luke carried a new girl. Annabeth came and pushed some kids aside, so she could saw what just happened, when she saw Luke carried that girl on bridal style she couldn't help herself that she felt jealous.

"Luke who is that?" she asked.

"I don't know Annabeth. I just saw her fought some monster near the camp border" Luke answered.

Annabeth took a good look at the girl; she winced slightly when she knew the girl nose was broken. The girl had a long wavy black hair but she couldn't saw her eyes, so she couldn't figure out who's this girl godly parent.

"Annabeth you must tell Chiron about it, tell him that a new camper get attack by monster when she about to reach the camp border. That's rare case you know, unless she is…."Luke didn't finished his word, something appeared on his mind but quickly he tossed aside that idea.

"Are you suggesting she's like Thalia?" Annabeth asked.

Luke flinched slightly when Annabeth said that name "I would rather not talk about that" Luke replied coldly.

Annabeth wanted to say something but Luke gave her a shot that made Annabeth pursed her lips.

"Just tell Chiron about it. I will take care of her" Luke said.

Annabeth wanted to protest but she huffed and ran towards the big house. On there she found Chiron talked to Grover, her friend.

"I understand Grover. I suggest you keep your eye on that boy, and tell me as soon as possible if something goes wrong" Chiron said.

Grover chewed his shirt "Sir, I will try my hardest. I won't fail again, I promise."

Chiron gave him sad look "I know Grover, just try to be alive until next summer okay"

Grover nodded and he turned, when he saw me he gave her smiled "Hey Annabeth"

Annabeth just nodded at him, and she walked towards Chiron "Chiron I have some good news and bad news for you"

Chiron looked at Annabeth with curious "What do you mean Annabeth?"

Even Grover stopped at his track and looked at Annabeth "Is there anything happened?" he asked

Annabeth nodded "The good news is we have a new camper, she just arrived"

Chiron eyes lighten up a bit "That's good news my dear."

Annabeth nodded, but soon her face turned into more serious expression that made Chiron worried.

"The bad news, she got attacked by some monster when she about to enter the camp border. I actually didn't saw it, but Luke saw everything" Annabeth said.

Grover whimpered at the thought of it, the memory about his first missions appeared on his mind again.

"She…she didn't die, did she?" Grover asked his voice filled with worried.

"She safe Grover, but she got hurt pretty badly. Last time I saw her, Luke carried her into the infirmary" Annabeth answered.

Chiron sighed "Thanks god she still alive. We don't want another tragedy on that place again"

Annabeth nodded grimly "Yeah, Chiron do you think that girl…"

Chiron shook his head "It is not the right time Annabeth. We can't draw any conclusion yet, maybe that's just coincident" but judging from expression Annabeth knew Chiron wasn't sure about it.

"Anyway, we should see that girl." Chiron said and gave Annabeth warm smile "Grover I believe you have to leave soon enough, and take care of yourself" Chiron said to Grover.

Grover nodded and he ran to the cabin eleven, Annabeth looked at Chiron with her stormy grey eyes

"Chiron what happened with Grover?" Annabeth asked.

"Ah, shall we leave. I believe the Luke already wait for us in infirmary" Chiron said, ignored Annabeth questions.

Annabeth gave Chiron cold glare, but Chiron managed to ignore it. Instead comforted Annabeth he galloped towards the infirmary. Annabeth let out a loud sighed before she chased Chiron; she couldn't believe that Chiron hid something for her. When she arrived there, she could see all the campers started to disperse when they saw Chiron came. Chiron trotted into the infirmary and Annabeth followed him, when they inside Annabeth saw Luke sat beside the girl. The girl nose had already healed, and now she breathed steadily. Luke held the girl hand gently and muttered something. Annabeth cheek went hot when she saw this; Luke just knew this girl and now he acted like that. How dare he, I thought after what happened with Thalia he had already fallen for me but this, Annabeth thought. She gave the girl and Luke sharp glared, her fist tightened until her knuckle when white. But much to her surprise the girl eyes started to flutter opened, Annabeth came closer and what her saw made her shocked.

Grey met sea-green eyes, and Annabeth couldn't say a word when she saw the girl eyes. The girl blinked multiple times and Annabeth saw the girl eyes changed from sea-green into beautiful sea-blue eyes. The girl looked at Annabeth with curious looks.

"Who are you? And where am I?" The girl asked.

Annabeth studied her, try to guess who her godly parent is. The girl still looked at Annabeth and she narrowed her eyes a bit, like demand Annabeth to answer her question.

Annabeth lips twitched into tiny smile when she saw a glint of smartness in the girl eyes "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. That boy who rescue you is Luke, son of Hermes"

Luke smiled at the girl and Annabeth swore she saw the girl cheek turned slightly pink.

"You're in Camp-Half Blood….." Annabeth continued.

"Camp for people like you, half human half god" the girl finished Annabeth sentences.

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked.

"You already said that your mom Athena right? And she is goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. From that I knew that this camp for people like you and like me" the girl explain.

Annabeth was shocked by the girl smartness, she only about her age and her as smart as her. Annabeth looked at the girl closely, maybe tried to find the similarities of her with her mom. But she's not Athena child, and her eyes different. Her eyes warm, friendly and show something like umm, power? And usually Athena kid eyes were intimidating, and she didn't found anything like that on her eyes.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Pearl Anderson, you can call me Pearl. And my godly parent….."Pearl looked hesitated a bit "I…don't know, but I guess she's a goddess since my mortal parent is my dad"

Luke scowled at this "I can't believe it. Another undermined demigod, they sure have been busy lately"

Annabeth gave Luke scolding look when she heard a thunder rumbled outside even though the sky is clear. Chiron gave Luke sad look before he turned to Pearl.

"Well let's hope that's your mom will claim you soon enough" Chiron said.

-Line Break-

Pearl felt guilty when she lied about her godly parent; of course she knew who her godly parent was. But her mom, Amphitrite told her to not tell anyone about it especially about her being blessed by all the major goddess in Olympus and the fact that Poseidon was her adopted father, also the fact that she inherit Poseidon power like his own child. Her mom said it would be very dangerous, and she also said when the times came she would claim her. She knew when she got claimed all major goddess of Olympus, all of their symbols would appear above her head plus Poseidon symbol. And she knew that would made Zeus freaked out and became more paranoid than usual, maybe Zeus would blast her on the spot if he knew that Poseidon was her adopted father.

"Pearl" Chiron called her.

Pearl snapped back from her thought and she looked at Chiron "Yes?"

"You will stay at cabin eleven until your mom claim you. Lucky for you the counselor of cabin eleven is the one who save you" Chiron said.

"You mean Luke?" Pearl tilted her head.

Chiron nodded and he turned towards Luke "Luke bring her to cabin eleven, and also give her a tour around the camp okay."

Luke grinned at this "Come on Pearl, I'll show you around."

Pearl gave him small smile and she nodded. Pearl got down from the bed, and she almost tripped when her feet touch the ground. Thanks to Luke, if he weren't by her side sure enough she would kiss the ground again.

"Whoa be careful Pearl" Luke said while he held Pearl arm.

Pearl blushed slightly when Luke helped her to stand up. Luke looked at Pearl worriedly.

"Are you sure you can walk?" he asked.

Pearl nodded "Yeah, I can walk. Just a bit tired"

Luke smiled "We better be quick, so you can take a rest at cabin"

Luke grabbed Pearl hand and gently pulled her to the outside. Pearl gasped when she saw the camp, she always heard the camp from her mom and Triton her brother. But when she saw it for real she couldn't explain it, beautiful wasn't enough to describe the camp.

"This is amazing" Pearl said.

Luke took a quick glanced on Pearl, he couldn't believe it that he would meet someone as beautiful as her. Pearl still looked at the camp in awe, her eyes kept changed between sea-blue to sea-green.

"Let's get going. I'll show you around" Luke said.

Pearl nodded and followed him. Luke explained as much as he can, although Pearl strangely knew about this stuff. Luke couldn't resist anymore and asked how she knew about all of this.

"Oh, um…"Pearl hesitated "My dad told me about it"

Luke tilted his head "But still, how did your dad know?"

Pearl avoided Luke eyes "I guess my mom told him about it"

"You are not hiding anything right?" Luke asked her.

Pearl bit her lips, and she started to get nervous "Why should I? I would be happy if I told you about my godly parent"

"Yeah, I bet you would be like stay in your mom cabin" Luke answered.

"But as long as she doesn't claim me, I will stay with you until she claimed me right?"Pearl asked, she quite happy with the fact that Luke believed her lie.

Luke blushed a bit when he heard Pearl question "Yeah I guess"

"So, where is your cabin?" Pearl asked.

"Oh yeah, come on I'll show you" Luke said and walked towards his cabin.

Pearl followed Luke and she looked at Luke back, judged from his bitter sound when he found out that her mom didn't claimed her looks like Luke hate his father and the gods. But she decided not to talk about it now, it will make everything worse.

"I guess you must be pretty strong demigod" Luke said.

Pearl stopped "What?"

Luke turned around and looked at Pearl right in the eye "All of the monsters that following you. Usually if it not a big three demigod or strong demigod they won't hunt you down like that"

Pearl looked at her feet uncomfortably "Maybe I ran out of luck"

Luke studied her "You're not one of the big three child aren't you?"

Pearl head snapped up and she glared at the son of Hermes "Why would you think like that? I already told you right, my godly parent is my mom not my dad"

Luke held his hand up "Whoa take it easy. It just a guess"

Pearl still glared at Luke, but instead of cowered in fear he gave her a huge grinned. Pearl huffed and turned around avoided Luke face. Luke came forward and patted her shoulder.

"Come on Pearl, I just curious. Okay then I swears that I'll never bring that up again" he said.

Pearl lips twitched into tiny smile when she heard Luke said that, she turned and saw Luke still looked at her with pleading looks.

"Okay then. Now where is your cabin again?" Pearl asked.

Luke grinned "This way your majesty"

Pearl followed Luke who still talked about the camp activities. Pearl stopped when she saw cabin three, Poseidon cabin. She remembered that Poseidon had one demigod, a son but she couldn't remember the boy name, something like Perry or Perky. Luke turned and he raised his eyebrow when he saw Pearl stared at Poseidon cabin with unreadable expression. He walked towards Pearl and patted her shoulder. Pearl gave Luke a quick glance.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

Pearl shook her head "Nothing. Is this cabin always empty?" Pearl asked and pointed into Poseidon cabin.

"Yes. It's forbidden for Big Three to sire any demigods" Luke answered.

Pearl shoulder tensed when she heard that, is that mean that Perky or whatever his name is a mistake? Luke sighed and rubbed his forehead, he looked at Zeus cabin with uncomfortable look.

"What happened if they have demigod?" Pearl asked.

Luke flinched when he heard it "I…I don't want to talk about it"

Pearl gave Luke a calculating looks, she tried to figure out what happened. But Luke gave her expression that told her to drop it, Pearl sighed and she gave up. She didn't want to make enemy on her first day at the camp.

"Come on, let's keep going. It's almost dinner time. You don't want to miss it right?" Luke said.

Pearl could hear her stomach rumbled she hadn't eaten anything since last night. Because monster kept followed her around, so she couldn't take any break to eat or rest. Luke grinned when he heard that, he took Pearl hand and guided her towards his cabin. Pearl face turned red when Luke held her hand, she couldn't understand why but the butterflies in her stomach flew around when Luke did that. When they arrived at cabin eleven Pearl jaws dropped to the ground. From the entire cabin she saw, cabin eleven just like old and regular summer cabin that she usually saw. Luke stopped and he turned to Pearl, he gave Pearl a small smile, that made Pearl heart went crazy.

"Welcome to cabin eleven." Luke said.

Pearl noticed the caduceus symbol on the cabin "Hermes, messenger of the gods, and the god of traveler" Pearl said and earned a big grin from Luke.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my siblings and other unclaimed demigods" Luke said.

Pearl followed Luke from behind. Luke knocked the door and a boy with facial feature that everybody would mark him as the troublemaker opened the door. The boy looked at Luke for a second and he noticed Pearl who stood behind Luke, he grinned at Luke and wagged his eyebrow.

"Wow, who is that Luke? She's totally hot" the boy wolf-whistle.

Luke rolled his eye and gave the boy scolded look "Travis move aside. I want to come in"

Travis opened the door and he kept stared at Pearl, Pearl moved uncomfortably because of it.

"Travis could you stopped stared at her? You scared her" Luke said and pushed Travis aside.

"Aw Luke, that's not fair. Why do you always get the hot one?" Travis pouted.

Luke raised one of his eyebrows and smiled "So?"

Travis huffed "That's just not fair"

Luke laughed and pushed Travis lightly so he could enter the cabin. Pearl gave Travis small smile and Travis faces turned bright red when he saw that. When Pearl saw the cabin she gasped, the cabin is overcrowded some of the kids slept on the floor with sleeping bag, not only that the floor almost full so she barely could move around freely.

"Is this all the unclaimed demigod?" Pearl asked slowly.

"Yes, so sad right? The gods ignore their own kids, and they keep make a new one" Luke answered bitterly.

Pearl bit her lips, she clearly uncomfortable with this. She is lucky that her mom still cared about her and her brother too. But this, Pearl shook her head sadly when she saw all the unclaimed demigods sat on the floor with broken hearted face. She could felt her eyes got watery, she blinked her eyes multiple times to get rid the tears that wanted to flow. Luke turned around and he shocked when he saw Pearl in the verge of crying. Luke rushed towards her and put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Hey, don't cry" Luke said.

Pearl wiped her tears and looked at Luke "I have no idea that the gods like this" Pearl manage to say that and pointed her finger at the demigods who stare at the window with empty eyes.

Luke sighed "They just like that never care about us. They only one they care are themselves"

Pearl looked at her shoe "Are all the gods like that?"

Luke tilted his head "Only a few gods that claim their children, but most of them just ignore them"

When Pearl wanted to speak something, she heard the sound of a conch horn. Luke smiled and wiped her tears that still on her cheek, Pearl blushed when Luke finger touched her cheek.

"Come on, it's dinner time. I bet you hungry" Luke said.

"But, where….?" Pearl asked.

"Don't worry about that. We will figure out where you will sleep after dinner" Luke cut out.

Pearl nodded and followed him to the outside.

"Eleven! Line up!" Luke shouted.

All the campers inside cabin eleven started to come out from the cabin and form a line, Pearl just looked at them she confused where should she stood. Until a hand grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back. Pearl looked at the person who dragged her, she noticed him as Travis but isn't he a little taller than this boy.

"Connor, how dare you. She's mine" Pearl heard Travis voice from the back.

"Whatever Travis, you already have your own girl" Connor said.

Travis face turned bright red "She's not my girl. She's just a target for my wonderful pranks"

"Whoa wait a minute" Pearl decided to cut in.

Connor and Travis stopped arguing and turned to her. Pearl looked at them clearly confused and a bit annoyed.

"Who are you guys? And why are you dragging me to here?" Pearl asked.

Connor grinned and he took Pearl hand "Connor Stoll at your service" after that Connor kissed Pearl hand.

Pearl just stood there shocked when Connor did that, but when Travis pushed Connor aside Pearl recovered from her shocked state.

"Just ignore my brother. My name is Travis Stoll your majesty" Travis said and bowed gracefully in front of Pearl.

Pearl lips twitched into a tiny smile "Pearl Anderson"

Connor wolf-whistled "You're a Pearl, shinier than a real pearl"

Travis smacked his brother "What a horrible pick-up line"

Before Connor could protest, Luke stopped them by giving two of them a sharp glare that said if you keep disturb Pearl, I'll make you clean the Pegasus stable. Pearl laughed when she saw Connor and Travis hurriedly came back to their place, Pearl walked and stood behind Connor. Luke began walked towards the dining hall with the rest on the cabin followed him. When they arrived there most of the camper already there and sat on their own table depend on their godly parents. Pearl saw Annabeth sat down with a bunch of kids that's looks like her, blonde hair, stormy-grey eyes and serious expression.

"Pearl, come on. Are going to stand up like that a whole night?" Luke said.

Pearl turned and she followed Luke, she saw that the table for their cabin already full and just enough for one person to sit there.

"Luke it's almost full. There's only space for one person to sit there" Pearl said.

"You can sit on my lap" Luke suggested and wagged his eyebrow at Pearl.

Pearl face turned bright red when she heard Luke idea, she looked at the other empty table if she wanted she could just sat down on Poseidon table, since she's his adopted daughter. Luke laughed hard when he saw Pearl expression.

"Just kidding, if you sit on my lap how suppose I eat my dinner." Luke said between his laughed.

"So do you have any idea, genius?" Pearl asked a bit annoyed with Luke attitude.

"Well, we can share the bench, or I can tell them to move so there's enough space for both of us, or do you prefer the first option" Luke said and grinned at Pearl.

Pearl narrowed her eyes at Luke "I prefer you tell them to move so there enough space for both of us"

Luke winked his eye at Pearl "Okay then. Guys, can you move to the right a little. There's not enough space for me and Pearl so we can sit since she doesn't want to share that space with me"

Pearl gave Luke her famous 'I-kill-you-painfully' glare, but instead of gulped and begged for forgiveness he just gave Pearl a huge smile. Pearl cursed silently when the butterflies inside her stomach started to fly around like crazy.

"Wow, even they moved there barely enough space for both of us" Luke said and shook his head.

"Well we never know until we try right?" Pearl said.

Luke grinned and he sat first, but when Pearl sat there she barely got enough space so she could sit there. And the solution, she move to the right so she sat so close to Luke, so close even she could feel Luke warm breath on her neck. Luke blushed when he realized he could smell Pearl scent, her scent is so good, like a beach, wood, and all the good things. When Pearl moved a little her hair brushed Luke cheek he blushed even more. He even couldn't hear what Chiron said, all his attention absorbed into Pearl completely. How she tucked her hair when she bored or nervous, how she laughed, Luke shook his head hard. He had to focus; he couldn't get distracted since somebody already lived in the deepest and darkest part of his mind. But Luke realized that he already fall for her, no matter how he denied it deep down on his heart he already fall for Pearl Anderson the mysterious new camper. When he still young he didn't believe at love at first sight, but now he believed it since he had already fallen for the girl that sat so close to him. And he promised himself that even somebody already lived in his mind, he'll never hurt her, and let that person hurt her.

**That's it for today**

**Please review it okay**

**See you on the next chaps**

**Bye-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I can finish this chapter oh yeah!**

**Sorry for nor writing for such a long time**

**And now may I present you the next chapter**

**And a little note:**

**In here Luke around 16 years old**

**Disclaimer :I do not own PJO or HOO**

Chapter 3

It's already 2 weeks since Pearl came to the camp and started her activities, she also already befriended Annabeth. Pearl also got closer with Luke, she couldn't denied it that she had a feeling for him. Annabeth knew this and she tried to ignore the fact that Luke also had a feeling for Pearl, she felt jealous for Pearl but after Annabeth thought about it again, Annabeth decided that Pearl deserved it. Pearl is smart, fun, and also gorgeous, with her long wavy black hair, beautiful sea-green eyes that could change into sea-blue eyes, her tanned skin, and else. Annabeth also like Pearl too, maybe because she's smart and easy going so Annabeth liked to talk with her about anything. Pearl is also good at sword fighting and knife fighting, but in archery she quite good but not as good as Apollo kids. Annabeth started to wonder who her godly parent is since she's so talented. And right now she saw Pearl ran towards her, she wore the camp T-shirt and a short, she toed up her hair into a pony tail. Even with the camp T-shirt she still looked beautiful, Annabeth thought.

"Annabeth, Chiron wants to talk to you" Pearl said.

"Oh, okay" Annabeth said and stood up from the ground.

Pearl followed Annabeth from behind. Pearl looked up at the sky warily. Since 5 days ago the weather became strange, there're storm everywhere, strong winds, thunder clouds, and more. Even at this night the sky looks liked threatened, looks like Zeus had a bad mood today and he's ready to blast off everyone that pissed him off, Pearl thought.

"Hey, Annabeth" Pearl called.

"What?" Annabeth stopped and turned around so she could saw Pearl.

"Don't you thing something happened in Olympus? The weather freaked me out since five days ago" Pearl said.

Annabeth tilted her head "I don't know exactly what happened. But I overheard when Chiron and Mr. D talking, something is stolen and if that 'something' not returned till summer Solstice there will be a war among the gods"

Pearl looked at Annabeth with calculating looks; she tried to find out whether Annabeth lied to her or told her the truth. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped Pearl waist from behind and lifted her up, Pearl yelped and elbowed whoever did that to her.

"Ouch, that hurt Pearls" said somebody.

Pearl stopped squirmed and turned her head to see Luke grinned at her. Pearl rolled her eyes and her lips twitched into tiny small. The person that called her Pearls only her dad and Luke.

"Luke put me down" Pearl said calmly.

"And if I say no?" Luke asked and raised one of his eyebrows.

Pearl blushed a little when Luke did that, but she managed to hide it from Luke "I'll elbowed you until to put me down" Pearl threatened Luke

"Ouch, that's harsh" Luke made a fake-hurt expressions.

Before Pearl could said anything she heard a lightning struck something. Luke expression turned into serious and he stared at the camp border, as if waited somebody walked into the camp.

"What is that?" Pearl asked.

Annabeth shook her head "Whatever it is, that's not good. I'll tell Chiron about it" Annabeth ran towards the Big House.

Pearl looked at the camp border, she couldn't see anything because it's dark and the weather outside the camp looked pretty bad. When Pearl wanted to walk towards the camp border Luke grabbed her arms and held her.

"Don't do it Pearls, it's a bad idea Pearl. Don't go there, you can get hurt" Luke said.

Pearl turned to Luke "But what if somebody in danger?"

Luke sighed and his gripped on Pearl arm got tighter "I don't want you get hurt again. Please, just stay here okay."

Pearl scowled at Luke "Luke let me go. I need to help that person"

"For the god sake" Luke shouted in frustration, she grabbed Pearl shoulders and forced her to face him "Pearls, why don't you understand? It's reckless! Beside you can get hurt, and I don't want see you hurt Pearls! Why don't you understand?"

Pearl looked at Luke right in the eye "Why do you care about me? You are not like this when you with Annabeth or the other girl" Pearl said in low voice.

Luke flinched and he rubbed his forehead "Because I…I…."

Before Luke could finish that, something roared. Pearl flinched and she turned into the camp border, after that she could hear somebody yelled. She turned to Luke and gave him a sharp glare.

"I'm going to help" Pearl ran towards the camp border.

"Pearls wait!" Luke yelled and chased her from behind.

Pearl ran and she pulled her necklace, within a minute her favorite sword appeared in her hand. She kept ran and ignored Luke who ran behind her. When she stopped right at the camp border she gasped, she saw a woman in her early 30 being crushed by a…Minotaur. And she saw a boy who sat on the ground looked at the woman with shocked.

"Mom!" the boy shouted.

"Percy runs! You will be safe inside the camp!" the woman managed to said that.

After that the woman turned into golden liquid and disappeared in the air. The boy screamed in frustration and he glared at the Minotaur with pure hate. The boy, Percy stood up and he shouted at the Minotaur.

"Hey you ugly" Percy shouted "Over here"

Pearl shook her head and she looked at the boy with surprised, he didn't have any weapon and he still wanted to fight the bull? Pearl steeled her gut and rushed towards Percy.

"Hey you" Pearl shouted and Percy turned to her.

Percy shocked when he saw Pearl, but he came to earth again when the Minotaur roared again.

"Use this" Pearl threw her sword at Percy.

Percy caught the sword, but it's felt strange on his hand. Percy looked at Pearl who narrowed her eyes at the Minotaur.

"What about you?" he managed to asked that.

Pearl gave him small smile and she touched her earrings, and it turned into a pair of beautiful dagger.

"Wow that's cool" Percy said.

Pearl rolled her eyes "You attack him from behind and I'll try to distract him"

"Who are you? "Percy asked again.

"I'll explain later" Pearl said and she ducked when the Minotaur swung his arm.

Percy looked at Pearl for a second then he nodded. Pearl looked the Minotaur who looked at her back, the Minotaur sniffed the air and he roared right in front of Pearl.

"Yuck, have you ever brush your teeth" Pearl scowled and covered her nose with her arm.

The Minotaur tried to catch her, but Pearl rolled to the side and managed to wound the Minotaur arm. The Minotaur roared in pain and anger, he looked at Pearl with pure hatred. Pearl could saw Percy sneaked up behind the Minotaur but he made a mistake. Percy stepped on a branch and the sound when the branch snapped made the Minotaur turned then accidently hit Percy with his arm and made Percy flew back and hit the tree hard way.

"NO!" Pearl screamed in terror and became more offensive.

Unfortunately she forgot that she used dagger not sword, so when she stepped in to close the Minotaur swatted her like a fly. Pearl flew back a couple of feet and fortunately she landed in the camp territory and Luke caught her before she hit the ground hard.

"Pearls, are you hurt?!" Luke asked.

Pearl shook her head "I'm fine" but when she tried to stand up she winced and fell again into Luke arms.

"You are not fine" Luke scolded her.

Before Pearl could answer a roared almost made her became deaf. Her head snapped up and saw Percy on the ground with the Minotaur horn on his right hand.

"Holy Zeus, how did he do that?" Pearl exclaimed.

Much to her surprise she saw Percy ran towards the Minotaur and managed to stabbed the Minotaur with the horn. The Minotaur roared again and stumbled to the ground the turned into golden dust. And after that Percy walked towards somebody who on the ground, and Pearl cursed herself how did she didn't see that person.

"My god, that's Grover" Luke murmured.

Percy walked into the camp border, when he saw Pearl and Luke he gave them a pleading looks.

"Help me" he whispered.

Pearl stood up and she limped towards Percy, she helped Percy carried Grover who still unconscious. She ignored Luke who protested because she helped Percy in her condition. They walked towards the big house and after they arrived there, Percy collapsed in front of Chiron and Annabeth who looked at Percy with surprised.

-Line Break-

It's been two days since Percy came to the camp and he didn't regain his consciousness, Pearl saw him still fell asleep in the infirmary with Annabeth spoon-fed him with ambrosia. But finally on the third days he finally regained his consciousness, Pearl saw him walked towards the big house with Grover in front of Percy. When Percy saw her, he stopped and looked at her for a long time. Percy tilted his head and walked towards her.

"You are the one who helped me the other day right?" Percy asked her.

Pearl nodded and gave Percy a small smile.

"Well, thanks for helping me. I don't know what happened if you weren't there and helped me" Percy said.

"It's okay." Pearl said.

Percy wanted to say something but Grover already by his side and started to pull his arm "Come on Perce, don't make Mr. D and Chiron waiting, especially Mr. D" Grover said.

"Wait. What's your name?" Percy asked.

"It's Pearl Anderson" Pearl said.

"Percy Jackson" Percy said and he offered his hand towards Pearl.

Pearl looked at his hand for a second before she shook it "I hope we can talk again" Percy said and he followed Grover towards the big house.

Pearl smiled a little and she walked towards the cabin eleven, on the way she saw Luke sat on the arena. She smiled and ran towards Luke.

"Hey Luke" Pearl said.

"Hey Pearls" Luke said.

Pearl sat next to Luke "Done training?" Pearl asked.

"Yes. Want to spar with me?" Luke asked.

"Not today Luke, I'm a little tired. Anyway I just saw Percy, the new guy who fought Minotaur the other day" Pearl said.

"He already woke up? Last time I heard he still I infirmary" Luke said in surprised tone.

Pearl nodded her head and she looked at the big house "Maybe we should follow him. Beside I'm curious if his parent is really Poseidon" she mumbled.

"What?" Luke looked at Pearl.

"Nothing, let's go back to the cabin I have a feeling that we will meet Percy soon enough there" Pearl said and walked towards the cabin.

Luke sighed and he followed her. Luke knew that Pearl hid something for him, since Percy came to the campo she always acted strangely, like waited for something happened. But whatever she hid from him it must be pretty important. When they arrived at the cabin, they saw Annabeth sat there and read some book.

"Hey Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Pearl asked.

Annabeth lifted up her head and gave Pearl small smile "Chiron told me to wait here for him"

"Ah, there you are Annabeth" Chiron said from behind.

Pearl and Luke turned around and found Chiron stood there with Percy by his side. Percy gave Pearl a small smile, but he flinched a bit when he saw Luke gave him a glare. Chiron walked towards Annabeth and talked to her.

"Perky" Pearl gave Percy a grin.

"Umm, it's Percy not Perky or Peter" he said.

"Peter? Who called you Peter?" Pearl tilted her head.

"The camp director Mr. D" Percy grumbled.

"Don't worry about it. He always did that on purpose, you know too piss you off" Pearl said and waved her hand.

Percy chuckled "Yeah, he almost pissed me off"

"So Percy this is where you going to stay until your parent claims you" Chiron said.

"Okay Chiron" Percy said.

"Ah, I afraid I have archery class after this. And Annabeth I leave the rest to you" and with that Chiron galloped to the Archery field.

Annabeth looked at Percy with calculating looks, like she decided what to do with Percy. Percy moved uncomfortably under Annabeth gazed, he glanced at Pearl like asked her to help him.

"Okay Percy like Chiron said you will stay in cabin eleven. I believe you already meet Pearl, she stay there too." Annabeth said "And that's Luke the cabin counselor" when Annabeth said Luke name her face turned slightly pink.

"Luke gave Percy a smile and he extended his hand towards Percy "Hey Percy. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Luke" Percy said and shook Luke hands.

"So is Pearl…?" Percy asked but Pearl cut him off.

"No, Hermes is not my parent on the god side. And why I'm stay here, that's because my mom hasn't claim me yet"

Percy just looked at Pearl "Claimed?"

Pearl sighed "So no one explained that to you?"

Percy shook his head "No, no one explained that to me yet"

"Or maybe somebody explained to you but you didn't listening" Pearl mumbled.

Luke laughed at Pearl statement while Annabeth just smile at it. Percy faces turned to bright red and he gave Pearl his famous 'I-deal-with-you-later'.

"Annabeth can you explain that to Percy? I'm not in the mood to explain things like that" Pearl said.

"Okay, I'll try to explain it as simple as I can. When the camper enters the camp border, well, sometimes their parents on the god side claim them. And that happened when a symbol of a god appears above your head" Annabeth explain

"So like if I'm an Apollo kid a sun will appear above my head?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, something like that. Although you absolutely not an Apollo kid, since your hair is not blonde, and your eyes totally ruin the image of Apollo kids, and you're neither a flirt type nor the archer type" Pearl said.

"Hey, I just say 'IF', and why I want to be his kids?!" Percy yelled at me, and after that they could hear a Thunder rumbled.

"Be careful with your word Percy, or they will blast you!" Annabeth warned Percy, and she sent him a sharp glare.

"Let it be Annabeth, I agree with Percy. If I can choose I want to be a normal kid with normal parents who will love and take care of us. Not like…THEM" Luke said with hatred in his voice.

Pearl flinched when she heard Luke said that, Pearl knew that Luke hated his dad but she never knew that he hate the god that deep. Luke sighed and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just forget it okay. Forget everything I have said" Luke said and he entered the cabin.

Pearl sighed "Well, see you at the dinner Percy"

Pearl looked at Percy a bit then she ran towards the cabin looking for Luke, she determine to find out what happened to Luke so he hated the god so much. Pearl entered the cabin and she saw Luke sat on his bunk, Pearl walked towards him and she patted his back slowly. Within a minute after she did that, Pearl found herself pinned on the floor while Luke hovering above her. They just looked at each other for a minute and Luke frowned that the one he almost killed is Pearl.

"Don't you dare sneak up on me like that I almost hurt you, you know!" Luke snapped.

Pearl just looked at Luke without saying anything, Luke frowned again and he stood up. Luke offered his hand to Pearl, and Pearl accepted it. Luke pulled her up, and he just looked at Pearls face. Luke admitted he almost kissed her when he pinned her on the ground. Being around her always made he happy and almost made he forgot about his hatred towards the gods. Luke tucked a few strand Pearls hair behind her ear, Pearl blushed when Luke did that and apparently Luke even didn't notice what he's doing. When Luke realized what he's doing he quickly pulled his hand and clear his throat, but he couldn't hide the fact that his face turned into bright red. When Luke wanted to walk away from Pearl, Pearl grabbed his arm and looked at him right in the eye.

"Luke wait" Pearl said while gave Luke a pleading looks.

Luke stopped and just stood there. Pearl sighed and he forced Luke to look at her.

"Luke, why you are hated the god so much?" Pearl asked.

Luke turned his head away "None of your business"

Pearl sighed "Why?"

Luke frowned and he looked at Pearls eyes "Pearl, please don't ask me about this things. I just…I just don't want you to get involved into my problems or my past"

"I just want to help you Luke" Pearl said.

"Why? Why do you want to help me that much?" Luke asked.

Pearl turned her face away, she didn't want him notice that he make her blushed so much.

"Because I love you" Pearl mumbled.

"What?" Luke said and he raised his eyebrow.

Pearl blushed madly "No, forget everything I just said" Pearl said to quickly.

Luke lips twitched into tiny smile "I heard you said something like a confession just now"

"It's nothing Luke, forget it" Pearl said and she walked away.

But Luke quicker that she, Luke grabbed her arms and pulled her into his chest. Luke hug Pearl tightly, he just couldn't hold it anymore. Since Thalia dead he never love anyone, but since he met Pearl he can felt the same feeling that he felt towards Thalia before. Pearls face blushed madly when Luke did that, her heart beating so fast and she knew Luke can felt her heart too.

"I want you to say it again Pearl" Luke whispered.

"Say what?" Pearl asked she pretended to play dumb.

"That words. The one that you said you like me"

Pearl cleared her throats "Luke I…."

"Okay, let me make it easier for you. I love you too Pearl, since the day we met" Luke said and he kissed the top of Pearl head.

Pearl turned around and saw Luke right in the eye "Really?"

Luke chuckled at her expression "Yes, with all my heart"

Pearl hug him back "I love you too Luke"

They hug each other for a minute, the broke their hug when they saw Percy and angry Annabeth stormed in into the cabin. Annabeth is soaked with water that smells funny, while Percy kept gave Annabeth apologetic looks.

"What happened to you Annabeth? You smell like a sewer?" Pearl asked in surprise.

"He's happened" Annabeth snorted and she pointed at Percy.

"It's not my fault! The toilet just burst by itself" Percy defended himself.

"Whoa. The toilet burst? How is that happened?" Luke asked.

"Well, you want a complicated one or the short one?" Percy asked back.

Pearl rolled her eyes "Short one"

"Well, Clarisse tried to shove my head into the in the girls bathroom. But out of nowhere the toilet just burst itself" Percy said.

"I see. Wait, why is Clarisse wants to shove your head into the toilet?" Pear tilted her head.

"Because uh, I insulted her father" Percy said but he not sure himself.

"Dude, you are lucky to be alive right now. She might be b cut your head off" Luke snickered.

"And why are you dry?" Pearl asked again even she knew the answer already.

"I don't know. Maybe my father is the god of plumber" Percy said and shrugged his shoulder.

Pearl froze in her place, this is just confirm that Percy definitely Poseidon son. Lucky nobody notices this yet, but she knew sooner or later Annabeth will find out the Percy true father. Annabeth looked at Pearl with calculating looks, Annabeth had a feeling that Pearl knew something and she desperately want to hide it from anybody, including Chiron and Mr. D.

"Well Annabeth, you better take a shower or all your siblings will moved to other table or worse Mr. D going to turn you into an owl and sent you back to your mom because, uh your smell" Luke said with a hint of fear in his tone.

Annabeth gave Percy a looked for a minute before she walked towards the bathroom. Percy sighed and he sat on the floor, Pearl followed his example and sat right next to him.

"So how's your day?" Pearl asked.

"Worse" Percy frowned.

Pearl laughed a bit "Take it easy Percy, just ignore and avoid Clarisse and you will have a better day"

"Is that a suggestion?" Percy asked.

Pearl rolled her eyes; looks like Percy also inherit the dumbness of his father too "Of course silly"

"Hey! I'm not silly:" Percy pouted.

"Yeah you're not silly, just stupid" Pearl teased him.

"I'm not…" before Percy could replay anything the conch horn sound cut him off. Pearl laugh at Percy expression; Percy huffed and folded his arms across his chest. Pearl stood up and dusted her short, she offered her hands towards Percy.

"Come on Percy, let's have some dinner" Pearl said.

"I'm not hungry" Percy said but he's stomach told Pearl everything, as soon as Pearl said the word dinner Percy stomach rumbled. Percy blushed a bit and cursed his own stomach for not co-operating with him. Percy finally accepted Pearl hand and he stood up, but when they about to walk towards the dining hall Luke pulled Pearl and gave Percy apologetic smile.

"Can you wait in the front? I have something important to tell Pearl, but we'll catch up with you later" Luke said.

Percy gave them a curious looks "Fine whatever. Just be quick, I'm starved" after that Percy walked to the outside of the cabin.

Luke smiled and turned Pearl around so she could saw his face. Luke leaned forwards and whispered to Pearl.

"I'm so happy that you love me too"

After that Luke leaned forward and kissed Pearl forehead softly. Pearl blushed madly at this but after that she returned the kiss by kissing Luke cheek. Luke gave her quick hug and they walked towards the dining hall. They found Percy leaned on the wall of the cabin, when Percy saw them he walked towards them and raised his eyebrows.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's eat" Percy said and he grinned towards Luke and Pear

**Okay that's it**

**So tell me do you like it or not?**

**And don't forget to review okay?**

**And tell me do you want Luke become evil or I just make an OC who will became evil later?**

**And if it's an OC tell me what kind of OC he will be?**

**Just tell me okay**

**Bye Bye**

**See you soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I present you my next chapter**

**Enjoy it guys**

**Disclaimer :I don't own PJO and HoO**

Chapter 4

Pearl walked toward the arena to train her sword fighting technique. When she arrived on the arena she saw Luke already in the arena and he in the middle of skewed some of the dummy. Pear's really impressed by Luke technique in sword fighting; he's so good at it like he's born with it. Also a lot of people said Luke's the best in sword fighting in the camp. Pearl cleared her throat and Luke stopped whatever he's going to do to the poor dummy. Luke turned around and he smiled when he saw Pearl, Luke sheathed his sword and walked up towards Pearl.

"Hey Pearls" Luke said and gave her a hug.

Pearl hug him back "Hey Luke. Nice technique by the way"

Luke pulled back and looked at her with a grinned "Thank you. So what are you doing here?"

Pearl rolled her eyes "To train dummy. What else?"

Luke ruffled Pearl hair "I know that silly. I'm not stupid you know"

"Hey don't ruffle my hair like that. I just brushed it you know" Pearl pouted.

Luke laughed "Okay, Okay I'm stop. So why don't you come in here and we can train together"

Pearl walked towards Luke and she pulled her necklace, within a minute she held her favorite sword τυφώνας that means hurricane. Luke pulled his sword out to and he grinned at Pearl.

"Usually I never hit girl" he grinned smugly.

"Oh don't worry. I'm the one who will be smacking you around" Pearl said.

After that Pearl lunged at Luke and swung her sword, Luke deflected it by his own sword. Pearl took a few stepped back before she attacked Luke again, she slashed at Luke head direction and Luke blocked it with his sword. Pearl grabbed Luke arm and twisted it into his back, Luke yelled in pain and dropped his sword. Then Pearl judo flipped him, and pinned him on the floor, Pearl pointed her sword into Luke neck.

"Yield" Pearl said with a smile.

Luke raised one of his eyebrows and gave Pearl a smile. Pearl blushed a bit when she saw that, and she lowered her defense. Luke used this opportunity and grabbed Pearl arm so fast and turned the situation around. This time Luke the one who pinned Pearl on the ground, quickly he took Pearl sword and pointed it back to Pearl neck.

"Just never let your guard down Pearls" Luke said with a winning smile on his face.

Pearl rolled her eye "I just let you win this time"

"Just admit it Pearl that you lose this time" Luke said.

Pearl huffed and Luke just chuckled at her expression, Luke put Pearl sword down and he stroke Pearl cheek gently. Pearl smiled at it and she leaned toward Luke. They not notice that Annabeth and Percy already there and watched them. Percy cleared his throated and surprised both Pearl and Luke. Pearl pushed Luke when she heard that and quickly stood up, she picked up her sword and smile sheepishly towards Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey guys" Pearl greeted them.

Annabeth just looked at Pearl without any expression, but Pearl could catch a hint of jealousy on her eyes. Looks like Annabeth still had a crush on Luke; Pearl bet Annabeth still didn't know that Luke already became her boyfriend, or she already knew but she decided just to keep quiet about it and decided to do nothing.

"Can I help you?" Luke asked.

"Nothing we just passing through" Annabeth said

"But you said, I should learn sword fighting with Luke" Percy protested.

Annabeth glared at Percy "Looks like he's busy"

"No, I'm not. I just finished training with Pearl" Luke said and picked up his sword.

"So you can train me?" Percy asked.

"Of course I can" Luke answered and gave Percy a small smile.

Percy walked towards the Luke and they trained together. Pearl could saw that Percy got some potential in sword fighting, and his fighting looks pretty similar too Triton her brother. Annabeth looked at Percy fighting style with calculating looked, and sometimes she murmured to herself.

"Looks like he's the one" she murmured.

"What? What do you mean by he's the one?" Pearl asked.

Annabeth hesitated a bit before she answered Pearl "Like he's the one who will take me out from this camp"

"You mean like a quest?" Pearl tilted her head.

"Yeah a quest and I never been did a quest since I came here when I'm a little kid" Annabeth said.

"But why, I think we train all day just for prepare us if we out there right" Pearl asked with disbelieved tone in her voice.

Annabeth played with her dagger "I don't know, but since last quest…" Annabeth stopped at a moment "there never been a quest anymore"

Pearl looked at Annabeth, when she said the last quest her jaw tightened and there a brief stop "Do you have any idea what is going on?"

Annabeth sighed "Actually I do, maybe there is something happened in Olympus, something big and make a quest is impossible to happened"

"What happened in the last quest?" Pearl asked again.

Annabeth expression darken and she avoided Pearl eyes "I don't want to talk about that, maybe you should asked the person who did that quest by yourself"

Pearl raised her eyebrow "Who is that?"

"Luke" Annabeth answered and pointed at Luke who still trained Percy.

-Line break-

Pearl sat on Luke bunk and she waited for Luke to come. Pearl wanted to ask about his last quest and why the gods forbid any quest after that. So when Pearl saw Luke came into the cabin, Pearl walked towards him, and dragged him to his bunk.

"Whoa Pearl, what's going on?" Luke exclaimed after he being dragged.

"I need to talk to you" Pearl said with determination in her voice.

"Am I in trouble or something?" Luke asked and sat on her bunk.

Pearl shook her head "I want to ask you about your last quest"

Luke expressions darken "Annabeth tell you about that?"

"But she didn't tell me the detail. She just told me about your last quest, and after your quest there's never been a quest again" Pearl said.

Luke frowned and he gripped his bunk "I hate to talk about that"

"Something is happening in Olympus Luke. Don't you see the weather lately? There storm everywhere, hurricane, and a lot of plane accident, don't you think that's strange" Pearl insisted.

Luke lips tighten and he saw at his feet "Pearls the god always like that. When they angry they just unleashed it to the mortal since they can hurt each other"

Peal scoffed "There must be a reason, because Annabeth think that Percy is her ticket to get out from here"

"Pearls Annabeth always wanted to get from here. She's get irritated because Chiron never allowed her to go on a quest. And she always think that everyone that come here as a new camper is her ticket" Luke said.

"But why Annabeth think like that?" Pearl crossed her arms on her chest.

Luke pinched his nose bridge "She told me that Chiron slipped once when he talked to Annabeth. Chiron said that she will be on a quest when a certain person came"

"You mean a prophecy?" Pearl asked.

"Yes a prophecy. But let me tell you something, if there never be a quest then something happened with our oracle. Usually when a quest issue the oracle will tell the person who doing that quest, but since my quest the oracle never tell a single prophecy. Or maybe the oracle gives some prophecy but Chiron or the god decides to not tell us" Luke said.

Pearl sighed when she heard that "But what about your quest?"

Luke waved his hand "I'll tell you when I'm ready promise"

"Fine whatever "Pearl huffed.

After that they heard the conch horn sound, Luke took Pearl hand and he squeezed gently.

"Come on let's eat" Luke grinned.

Pearl nodded and they walked together towards the dining hall, and there they found Percy already sat down and looked at his plate intensely. Luke tapped his shoulder and startled almost knocked of the plate. Luke chuckled at his reaction while Pearl just smiled a bit. As usual Chiron will come up and have a toast to the gods, after that the tree nymph started to come out and brought some food. Pearl took the juiciest meat and sacrificed it for her mom. But something unexpected happened, when Percy came and sacrificed his food a symbol appeared above her head. Pearl could feel that her heart stopped when she saw the symbol is a trident. Chiron sighed heavily and he started to bow down.

"All hail Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, storm-bringer, father of the horse and the earth shaker"

Percy blinked his eye and he dropped his plate in surprise, he looked up and found a trident symbol still glowing above his head. Pearl gulped this is not good at all, at this time Zeus might be come down and blasted Percy just because he's exist. After that shocking event Percy moved into the Poseidon table and he sat there alone. Everybody just looked at him without a word, and some of them murmured something that sounds like 'Zeus and hades are going to kill him' and 'Careful if you go near him maybe Zeus will kill you too'. Percy gripped his spoon so tightly until his knuckle when white, Pearl felt sorry about him. Pearl get back to the Hermes table and sat next to Luke.

"I can't believe it" Luke whispered to Pearl.

"Because he's exists" Pearl whispered back.

"That mean, Poseidon break the law too. This means only Hades who still obeys the law" Luke murmured.

"What do you mean? Did Zeus actually break the law too?" Pearl asked.

Luke cursed himself for opened his big mouth "Yes" he frowned "A daughter, name Thalia. But she's dead now"

Pearl could catch the bitter tone in Luke voices, looks like he's first love is Thalia the daughter of Zeus.

"So is the god is going to kill him right away?" Pearl asked.

"No. It will anger Poseidon and can make a war. Maybe they try to kill me not so directly" Luke sighed.

"Like send a monster or send them into dangerous quest?" Pearl raised her eyebrow.

"Something like that" Luke grumbled.

Pearl sighed at this; she looks at Percy who just played around with his food. And Pearl thought to herself when will she got claimed by his mother, all the goddess of Olympus, and Poseidon of course. She knew when Poseidon claimed her there will be an uproar, here and in Olympus. But she knew Zeus wouldn't dare to harm her, because of his wife Hera and all of the goddess will go against him. When she looked at Percy again, he already stood up and murmured something then go to his cabin, his real cabin. Pearl pushed her plate and chased Percy ignoring Luke who yelled her name. Pearl patted Percy shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Rough night hah?" Pearl asked.

Percy grumbled "Why everybody treated me like a criminal when Poseidon claimed me?"

Pearl bit her lips "I don't know how to tell you"

Percy looked at Pearl eyes "Just tell me why? What's wrong being a Poseidon child?"

Pearl avoided Percy sea-green eyes "It's not my right to tell you that."

Percy frowned "Why?"

Pearl tucked a few strand of her hair behind her ear "Let's talk into your cabin. I have something important to tell you"

Percy looked at Pearl and he nodded "That's fine with me"

So they walked into Percy cabin quietly they just lost in their own thought. Pearl prayed to her mom more like asked is it okay to tell Percy the truth now? More importantly, can she trust Percy? Finally they arrived at Percy place, cabin three. Pearl gulped nervously and she took a quick glanced on Percy who opened the door. Percy held the door and told Pearl to come in, Pearl walked in and Percy followed her from behind.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Percy asked and closed the door.

Pearl sat down on a bunk and she looked at her shoe "You shouldn't be exist"

"What? What do you mean I shouldn't exist?" Percy asked in cold tone.

Pearl bit her lips "I…I mean Poseidon shouldn't have a demigod, it's against the law"

Percy rubbed his forehead and looked at Pearl "What law?"

"After the WW II the big three including your father Poseidon, Zeus and hades made a promise to each other that they never ever sire any demigods again, and they swore it on the river Styx" Pearl explained.

Pearl flinched when she heard a clapped of thunder from the outside, Percy stared at the floor for a long time and he sighed heavily.

"What happened if they had demigods?" Percy asked again.

"Err… I don't know about that. But something about have the powerful scent so the monster will after you, and about getting killed by the other two from big three" Pearl said in low voices.

Percy gapped at Pearl explanation "WHAT?! Are you kidding me?"

Pearl shook her head "I'm not kidding. If I'm kidding I will give you a better joke than this"

Percy frowned and he sat on his bunk. Percy blinked his eye multiple times "So that's why she want me die" he murmured.

Pearl took a deep breath and she looked at Percy "And I have something to tell you too"

Percy lifted up his head and looked at Pearl "What?" he asked.

"About my parentage" Pearl said but her voice's trembled.

Percy raised up his eyebrow "Oh, are going to say that you're are Poseidon or maybe Hades demigods perhaps?"

Pearl shoot Percy a sharp glare "Not that. My mom is Amphitrite, Poseidon wife"

Percy eyes widened "Wha…wha…what?"

"Not only that, but all the goddess from Olympus blessed me too? Oh, and your dad adopted me as his daughter too." Pearl added.

Percy jaw dropped "What? Poseidon adopted you? So that's mean you're my sister?"

Pearl rolled her eyes, he definitely clueless "Technically yes"

"But why he didn't claim you too?" Percy asked.

"Duh, you want Zeus come here and blast both of us?" Pearl rolled her eyes.

Percy face turned bright red "Of course not. Anyway I'm just happy that I'm not alone in this"

Pearl tilted her head "What do you mean?"

Percy grinned "I have a sister"

-Line Break-

Pearl fear came true, Mr. D called Percy to the big house. Of course Percy dragged Pearl along because she is her sister, and she could help him explain to Mr. D to not blast him. When they arrived at the big house Mr. D sat on the couch and read some wine magazine, while Chiron on his centaur form stood up and looked at the sky with sad eye. Percy cleared his throat, Mr. D and Chiron turned to him and gave him a differently expression. Mr. D with bored expression while Chiron with his sad eye, Chiron trotted towards Percy and patted his shoulder.

"I can't believe it, that old barnacle bard broke the law too" Mr. D grumbled.

Pearl flinched when she heard a thunder rumbled somewhere, Percy tighten his fist and glared at Mr. D sharply. Mr. D sighed and he mumbled like sorry, he put his wine magazine and looked at Percy with his purple eye.

"Actually I want to blast you or turn you into dolphin and send you back to your dad" Mr. D said.

Percy snorted "Oh and you will that just because I'm existed?"

Mr. D scratched his chin "Your existence is against the law Johnson, and what I'm intended to do to you is better that you taste Zeus wrath"

Percy laughed "Oh, so he afraid of me?"

The thunder rumbled, and Mr. D gave Percy a warning shot "He doesn't afraid of little brat like you"

Percy narrowed his eyes "So what are you going to do with me?"

"Kill you maybe" Mr. D said and took his wine magazine again.

"That's not what he wanted. Mr. D why don't you tell him" Chiron decided to cut in before Percy made Mr. D angry.

Mr. D sighed dramatically "Yes about that." He put his wine magazine again and looked at Percy "There is one more choice for me, and that give you a quest"

"What?" Percy asked

"Zeus master bolt has been stolen" Chiron answered.

Pearl jaw dropped to the ground "That's impossible" she shrieked.

Mr. D snorted "Believe me or not that already happened"

"So that's why the weather's awful" Pearl mumbled.

"What's the connection with me?" Percy asked.

Chiron sighed and looked at the sky sadly "Because you stole it"

Percy eyes went wide "That's crazy! How could you accuse me like that? I just know they are existed like 2 days ago, are you guys lost your mind?" Percy snapped.

"Don't you dare insult us boy" Mr. D gave a warning.

"The point is Zeus believe that you stole the master bolt" Chiron cut Mr. D

"But why he accused me?" Percy asked.

Chiron sighed and he looked Percy right in the eye "Because of your father"

"You mean Poseidon?" Percy asked with disbelieved in his voice.

Chiron moved uncomfortably "Yes. Zeus believed that your father told you to steal the master bolt, so your father can dethrone Zeus and make himself a king"

Percy blinked his eye "But I never met him" he protested.

Mr. D looked at Percy without expression "He might be see you in dream perhaps"

Percy pursed his lips and lost in thought. Chiron looked at Percy worriedly "Percy do you have something to say?"

Percy flinched slightly and shook his head "No sir"

Chiron studied Percy but he decided not to ask him further. Percy took a glance on Pearl who played with her shirt and mumbled something. Percy sighed and chewed his lips, he looked at Chiron.

"What I'm going to do? To prove that I'm innocent on this" Percy asked.

Mr. D scratched his neck "Your innocence is still in question boy"

Percy glared at Mr. D "Okay fine. What I'm going to avoid the war between Poseidon and Zeus"

Chiron gave Percy sad smile "That's simple, you must return the master bolt to Zeus"

Percy looked down and stared at his shoe for a couple of minute and he looked at Chiron again.

"Where is it? I don't even know who steal it" Percy grumbled.

Chiron flinched slightly "Ah about that" Chiron avoided Percy sea-green eye.

"So? Any clue" Percy demanded.

"Maybe you should make a contact on the oracle first" Chiron said.

Percy looked at Chiron "The oracle? For what, oh you mean she knew where the master bolt is?"

Chiron sighed sadly "No my son. For the Prophecy, you need one of those for a quest"

Percy put his hand on his waist "So where is she?"

Chiron looked at the ceiling "On the attic, of course"

Percy sighed and he headed towards the ceiling. Pearl looked at Percy back and she only hope that Percy will come back safety and still in sane condition not insane, because she heard that a long time ago the prophecy could make people go crazy.

"Uh, Chiron?" Pearl called Chiron.

Chiron turned towards Pearl and he smiled warmly "What is it dear?"

Pearl moved uncomfortably "Do you really believe that Percy, I mean Poseidon really steal Zeus master bolt?"

Chiron looked at Pearl "I don't know about that, because two of them always fight"

"But what about Hades, isn't he usually fights with Zeus too?" Pearl asked.

Chiron expressions darken "That may be true, but Zeus strongly believe that Poseidon steal it, and they are almost declare a war. The only option to make peace for them is Percy return the Master Bolt to Zeus. That's the only way"

Pearl played with her bracelet "But Percy only 12 years old and he just came here. Are there no other way?"

"If Poseidon have another demigod maybe we can avoid that" Chiron said in flat tone.

Pearl flinched slightly, she wanted to help Percy but if she revealed her parentage it can cause uproar in here and Olympus. Beside her mom said not to say anything until she claimed her, so she cannot do anything right now to save Percy. Chiron studied Pearl, he thought Pearl hid something big from him and he wanted to ask her about it, but Pearl always managed avoided all his questions. Before Chiron could said anything Percy came down and his face looks a little pale. Percy mumbled about something and he sat in front of Mr. D.

"So, what's the prophecy?" Chiron asked.

Percy cleared his throat and he took a quick glanced at Pearl.

**(Sorry for the prophecy is it sound so lame to you)**

'Four of you must go to the west

And will take what have been stolen

Princess of the sea shall help you

And faced the God who betrayed

A friend will betray you too'

Chiron closed his eye and listened to the prophecy "That's it?" he asked.

"That's it" Percy waved his hand.

Chiron lost in thought "Okay, I get it. So do you know where you should find the bolt?"

Percy sat and looked at his arm "The west, you mean some god in the west steal the master bolt"

Chiron nodded "Do you know who it is?"

Percy sighed "I don't know"

Chiron looked at Percy "It Hades"

Percy shoot up from the chair "What?! Do you mean I should take the bolt from him?"

Chiron nodded sadly "I'm afraid yes"

"Oh great, and have to go to the underworld and take the bolt back, without getting killed" Percy frowned.

"Yeah like that" Chiron said.

Percy covered his face and he breathed heavily "Oh god this is insane"

Chiron looked at Percy "But I don't understand the part of princess of the sea"

Percy gulped and took a quick glanced on Pearl "I don't know about that too"

Mr. D groaned "Do you say Poseidon have another demigods?"

Chiron lost in his own thought "Maybe yes, I don't know about that"

Percy looked at Pearl who glared at him and send a silent message 'don't tell anybody yet'. Percy nodded quietly and looked at Chiron who debated with Mr. D. Suddenly something unexpected happened something glowed so brightly even Mr. D had to cover his eye.

"Pearl, I think your mom claimed you" Percy whispered.

Perl head snapped up and saw Amphitrite symbol and all the goddess of Olympus symbol also Poseidon symbol. When the symbol started to fade Mr. D stood up and glared dagger at Pearl, Pearl gulped and looked away from Mr. D.

"Do have anything to tell us Ms. Anderson?" Mr. D said in such low and dangerous voices.

"Pearl do you know any of this?" Chiron asked Pearl.

Pearl bit her lip "I…I..."

"Tell us or I will turn you into a whale" Mr. D threatened Pearl.

Percy stood up and sent a sharp glare to Mr. D "Hey, don't dare you threatened her like that"

Mr. D turned to Percy "Or what are you going to do about that Johnson?"

Percy tightened his fist until his knuckle went white "I don't know maybe let Zeus spank you? Or maybe your step-mom spanks you, because you hurt her champion?"

Mr. D face turned bright red "How dare you"

"Enough!" Chiron yelled at both of them, and they stopped fight.

Chiron turned to Pearl and looked at her eyes "Pearl, please do tell us"

Pearl sighed and she rubbed her fore head "Fine, since my mom already claimed me I tell you the truth"

Percy sat down and still sent a sharp glare towards Mr. D who ignored him and looked at Pearl with unreadable look.

Pearl hesitated before she explained everything "I know my mom is Amphitrite since I am a kid. She always visited me with Triton, and they teach me how to fight. But when I was born Amphitrite afraid that Poseidon will kill me right away when he knew my existence, so she asked for the help from all the goddess of Olympus. They agreed to help and they blessed me when I was born. Until Poseidon knew my existence, I thought he would blast me right away but he offered me to become his daughter."

Chiron looked a bit confused "I never know that Amphitrite had a mortal lover"

Pearl frowned "She just need somebody love her, since Poseidon busy with his mortal lover. And she's your mom Percy"

Percy looked crestfallen when he heard that "What?"

"Now I see why you called the Princess of the sea. You are the daughter of Amphitrite and the adoptive daughter of Poseidon" Chiron said and he gave Pearl a small smile.

"I can't believe it" Mr. D muttered to himself.

"So she is part of my quest?" Percy asked.

Pearl rolled her eyes "Duh Percy of course I am. The prophecy just told you 'The princess of the sea shall help you'. Fish brain"

"Hey that's rude Dolphin girl" Percy pouted.

"Did you just call me Dolphin girl, really Percy? I thought you got something better than that" Pearl said and stuck her tongue at Percy.

Before Percy could retort Chiron cut in "Percy you should tell the other member of the quest? Since Pearl will come with you, that's mean you should chose 2 more person"

Percy thought about it for a second and suddenly Annabeth materialized beside her. Percy jumped out from his chair and yelled like a little girl. Pearl laughed at this while Chiron just smiled, Percy shot a sharp glare towards Annabeth who glared back at him.

"What in the Hades name Annabeth?" Percy growled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Whatever Seaweed Brain, I heard everything even about your parentage Pearl. I cannot believe you lie to me and everybody else"

Pearl faces turned into bright red "I have my own reason to lie about it"

Annabeth studied Pearl for a second and she turned towards Percy again "I wanted to join your quest"

Percy almost choked "What? On this suicide quest, are you kidding me?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes "This is my chance Seaweed Brain, and beside you need me. You need my smartness"

"Whatever Wise Girl" Percy grumbled.

Annabeth wanted to retort but Chiron cut her off "And the last guy Percy?"

Percy looked at Chiron right in the eye and gave him a small smile "Grover of course"

**So do you like it?**

**Or maybe do you have any idea for the story just tell me okay**

**Just don't forget to review it okay**

**Bye bye see you soon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here may i present you the next chapter**

**sorry for not updating for a long time'**

**now enjoy the chapter**

**I don't own PJO and HoO**

Chapter 5

Pearl already packed what she needed on her first quest, she out her backpack on her bunk and sat beside it. Pearl felt something is wrong with all of this, something like somebody try to make the big three fight. And she could feel that Percy still hid something from her, Percy knew something important and vital for this quest. But she didn't know why he didn't talk about it, either he's clueless or he's just don't want to talk about it. Pearl sighed and picked up his backpack and swung it over her shoulder, she started to walk towards the camp border to meet the other quest member. When she arrived at the camp border she saw Annabeth, Grover, Percy and Chiron also Argus already there. Chiron noticed that Pearl already there and made a gestured to Pearl to come there.

"Ah Pearl you already here. Are you ready to go" Chiron said and patted Pearl shoulder.

Pearl gave Chiron a nervous smile "I don't know about it Chiron, I can smell something fishy about this quest"

Chiron smile fade and he sighed "Just be careful okay"

Pearl nodded slowly, but when she walked towards the car Luke ran towards them.

"Hey wait Pearls" Luke shouted.

Pearl stopped on her track and turned around to saw Luke, her lips twitched into tiny smile when she saw Luke ran towards her. Luke gave Pearl a tight hug and received a death glare from Annabeth. Pearl hug Luke back, she will miss him for sure. Luke broke the hug and stroked Pearl cheek and smiled a little.

"Promise me you will come back alive" Luke said.

"I…I…" Pearl couldn't promise him anything since the quest itself like a suicide mission.

Luke expressions changed to sad "Please just promise me, I don't want to lose you. Not again"

Pearl bit her lips and she nodded slowly "I promise Luke."

Luke smile and gave Pearl a kiss on her forehead, Pearl blushed madly when Luke did that. Luke patted her head and moved to Percy who looked at them with confused looks. Luke looked at Percy with serious expression on his eyes; he grabbed Percy shoulder and forced him to look on his eye.

"Percy, just promise me that you will protect Pearl no matter what. Don't let her do something stupid or reckless." Luke said in serious tone.

Percy gave Luke a smile "Of course I will protect her, she is my sister after all. I will not allow anything or anyone hurt her"

Luke became relaxed and patted Percy shoulder "That's great, I'll hold your word."

Luke gave Percy a friendly hug and walked towards the camp. Annabeth grumbled because Luke didn't say anything to her, since Pearl came to this camp Luke forgot about her and spent most of his time with Pearl. Annabeth huffed and walked towards the car dragged Grover along the way.

"Percy, I have something for you" Chiron said and gave Percy a ballpoint.

Percy raised his eye brow and took the pen "And what's this?"

A smile played on Chiron lips "Open the cap"

Percy opened the cap and the ballpoint turn into a beautiful sword, Percy held the sword tightly "Is this for me?" Percy asked.

"Yes, a gift from your father. I hope you use it well. Now put the cap back on again" Chiron told Percy.

Percy put the cap back, and the sword turned into ballpoint again. Percy smiled and put in on his pocket.

"Thank you Chiron" Percy said and hug Chiron tightly.

Chiron hug Percy back "Just come back alive son"

Percy broke the hug and walked towards the car where Annabeth and Grover already waited for him. Pearl looked at the camp and she walked towards the car but Chiron hand stopped her. Pearl turned and saw Chiron looked at her with sad face.

"I just hope the thing you said to me earlier it's just your feeling" Chiron said.

Pearl looked at her shoe and she continued walked towards the car, she closed the door and she looked at the Chiron sad face.

"Here we go" Pearl mumbled at herself and the car moved leaving the camp behind.

-Line break-

"Grover, focus please" Pearl yelled at Grover.

Grover blinked his eye multiple times and looked at Pearl with questioning look "What?"

Pearl gave a scolding look at him "Forget it" she grumbled.

Grover smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry. Just thinking about something"

"Guys where are we…OUCH!" Percy yelled after his forehead hit a branch pretty hard.

"Are we even in the right direction?" Annabeth asked.

Pearl sighed loudly since the furies attacked them on the bus; they had to walk around so the police cannot find them. Hades is already on the move to chase us and made our journey turned from bad to worse. Percy rubbed his forehead and cursed in ancient Greek but sometimes in English, Annabeth elbowed him hard and he huffed. Suddenly Pearl stopped and Grover bumped into her back, Grover shook his head and gave Pearl a scolding looks. Pearl just stood there and looked at some old sign; Grover narrowed his eye at the sign.

"Garden and Emporium Aunt M" Grover read the sign.

"Aunt M?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, that's the sign said" Grover said.

"Whatever guys, but I could smell a cheese burger from here" Percy said and licked his lips.

Annabeth eyeing Percy with unreadable looks, Percy noticed this and turned to Annabeth "What?"

"I just cannot believe you say that despite that place scream suspicious and danger so loud" Annabeth said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey. I'm hungry okay" Percy protested.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said and waved her hand.

"Guys, enough" Grover said.

"Yeah, I couldn't blame Percy. I'm hungry too, and we don't have our supply anymore" Pearl added.

Annabeth sighed "Fine. Let's check that place out"

They walked together towards the old building in silent, no one said anything. Suddenly Annabeth grabbed Pearl arm, Pearl stopped walking and turned around so she could face Annabeth. Annabeth cleared her throat and looked at Pearl right in the eye.

"What is it Annabeth?" Pearl asked.

"Did you fell that too?" Annabeth asked.

Pearl tilted her head "Fell what?"

Annabeth looked at the building with wary eyes "I don't know yet, but there is something wrong. Like you know this place is scare the hell out of me"

Pearl looked at the building, she could felt it too. Like something wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it, especially the 'Aunt M' thing. But since she hungry Pearl didn't think about it further, one thing on her mind is to find some food as cheap as possible. Finally they arrived at the building and Percy knocked the door gently, nobody opened the door. Percy knocked again and still no one opened the door. Percy pushed the door, and took a peek inside. The building is empty and there's a dozen of statue inside. Percy opened the door and walked inside, Annabeth shook her head when Percy did that. Pearl grabbed Percy shoulder and pulled him back.

"Careful Percy, we don't know what inside" Pearl said.

Percy stopped and turned around "What could be here? A hellhound or A Minotaur perhaps?"

"Percy stopped it okay. Name has power and you know that" Annabeth snapped.

"So they will appear out of nowhere when we called their name, wow" Percy said in mocked tone.

Annabeth clenched her fist and she glared at Percy "You are such a seaweed brain"

Percy pursed his lips and glared dagger at Annabeth "Oh if you are as smart as you claim, then tell me what we should do?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes "We should get out from this place"

Percy scoffed "Then what about our food Annabeth? We are hungry and we need food and we don't have money left"

"Guys stopped it okay!" Pearl yelled at them.

Percy and Annabeth head snapped at Pearl "What?" they yelled back in unison.

"Percy as much as I hate to admit it, there is something wrong with this place" Grover said.

Percy huffed and folded his arms across his chest "Okay fine let's get out from here"

After Percy said that the door swung and closed by itself. Pearl hand touched her necklace she ready to pulled it whatever she needed it. Percy already gripped riptide tightly while Annabeth already pulled her dagger. Grover started to whimper and take a few step back, Percy walked slowly towards the door and tried to open it.

"It's lock" he said.

Annabeth blinked her eyes multiple times "But that impossible. We just went through that door"

"I think whoever live in here want us to stay, or maybe don't want us to leave" Grover said nervously.

Annabeth gripped her dagger "See I told you this place is dangerous" she yelled at Percy.

"Hey! I didn't know that okay, beside I didn't know that this would be happened" Percy snapped.

Pearl decided to butt in "Guys enough! Let's find a way out before everything gets worse"

Annabeth exhaled sharply "Fine. Let's us split up and search this place up. After you done let's meet up in this place again"

"That is a bad idea. I think we should stay together. If what you said true that this place dangerous shouldn't we have to stay together" Percy said.

Annabeth head snapped back at Percy "Then it will take longer, remember we don't have much time"

Percy sighed loudly "So you suggest us to split up in this maze, I mean stone statue maze and looked for the exit." Percy pointed at the couple statue.

"Technically yes" Annabeth rubbed the back of her neck.

Percy chuckled nervously "Oh great I just hope no monster will after us"

Annabeth smacked Percy hard in the head "Careful with what you say seaweed brain"

Suddenly a woman appeared in front of them and she smiled sweetly. Pearl grabbed her necklace and pulled it, a beautiful sword appeared on her hand and she pointed it on the woman. The woman laughed softly and shook her head.

"Nah that's rude Pearl" she said and pushed the sword away.

Pearl narrowed her eye "How do you know me?"

The woman laughed again and moved closer towards Pearl "It doesn't matter how do I know you"

Percy stepped up in front of Pearl "Step back" he barked.

"Oh how sweet. Protecting your girlfriend eh? It is such a long time since I have a couple visited me" she purred.

Percy face turned bright red "She not my girlfriend. She's my sister" he growled menacingly.

When the woman saw Annabeth her smile turned into permanent scowled "You! You shouldn't be here after what your mom has done to me" she scowled.

Annabeth blinked her eyes multiple times "My mom? What's she…." Annabeth yelped and she step back "I know you. You're Medusa" she shrieked.

Medusa clapped her hand and looked at Annabeth with disgust "Congratulation dear. Yes it is I Medusa, and welcome to my lair" she said and spread her hand towards the stone statue.

Grover bleated nervously "I think we should go" he said.

Pearl shook her head "We cannot run away from her, this is her lair"

"Pearl right. We cannot run away from her, we have to fight her" Annabeth said and she gripped her dagger.

Percy already held riptide and he glared dagger at Medusa who still busy looked at her statue. Medusa sighed and she turned towards Percy and looked at him dreamingly. Percy gulped at this but he still held his sword tight, Medusa reached her turban and started to open it.

"Everybody closed your eyes!" Annabeth shouted.

Pearl shut her eye tight and she could hear a hiss came near her also Medusa hand that stroke her cheek gently as if Medusa afraid will hurt Pearl.

"You're such a pretty girl" she purred "Before that woman turned me into this I was a very beautiful woman just like yourself. All man wanted me even the god wanted me" she said and played with Pearl hair.

Pearl held the urge to open her eye and looked back at Medusa eyes. Medusa knew about this and she laughed softly.

"I know you hate this life dear. Be a pawn of the god never easy. They never grateful and always asked for more. But in here you will be safe, no god no war and no monster. All you have to do is open your eyes and looked at me" Medusa said in soft voice.

Pearl pursed her lips and she shook her head. Medusa sighed disappointingly at Pearl and she smiled sadly at Pearl. Suddenly Medusa stiffed and she sniffed the air surround Pearl and she growled menacingly.

"Daughter of Amphitrite" she spat "If only your mom doesn't exist maybe I will be Poseidon wife by now" she growled.

After that Medusa yanked Pearl hair and threw her across the room. Pearl yelped when her back hit one of the statues. Pearl could hear Percy screamed angrily and began to charge at Medusa, Pearl tried to stand up but she dropped on the ground again. Looks like her ankle is twisted or something but she pushed herself to stand up. She heard Percy screamed in pain and a soft 'thump' somewhere behind them. Pearl exhales sharply and she tried to think about something, something that could killed Medusa without looking at her, Pearl had an idea, crazy idea but it worth trying.

"Hey Medusa" Pearl yelled.

Medusa spun around and looked Pearl with hatred. Medusa walked closer and Pearl could hear her footstep coming closer towards her. Pearl gather her courage and she yelled again.

"You know what Poseidon never talked about you; I think he forgets about you. Beside If he can chose I bet he will chose my mom over you"

Medusa roared in anger and she grabbed Pearl neck tried to choke her. Pearl could hear Percy screamed and Annabeth yelling 'No'.

"Percy!" Pearl screamed.

At first Percy confused, but finally something hit him. Medusa focused on Pearl so she wouldn't look at him. Percy stood up and lunged at Medusa with Riptide on his hand, before Medusa could spun around and saw Percy, Percy already swung his sword and decapitated Medusa. Pearl could felt Medusa blood on her clothes, shoe, and face. Pearl dropped to the ground and she held her neck and coughed, she opened her eyes slowly and saw Medusa head on the floor. Pearl took Medusa sunglasses and put it back on her eyes.

"Guys you can open your eye" Pearl said slowly.

Annabeth opened her eyes slowly and she sighed "I don't know what to say to you, either crazy or smart"

Pearl gave Annabeth small smile "A thank you maybe"

Annabeth smiled and helped Pearl to stand up. Percy capped his sword and looked at Medusa head, he looked furious and pissed.

"Be careful Percy her head still can turn people into stone" Annabeth warned him.

Percy stormed out to the kitchen and he grabbed a box, when he came back he stuffed Medusa head into that box. Pearl tilted her head when she saw Percy brought the box to the back again. Annabeth looked at him with calculating looked her eye went wide when she saw Percy come back without the box.

"Where is the box Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"I sent it to Olympus" Percy answered easily.

Annabeth looked like she swallowed a bug "What?" she choked.

"I. Sent. It. To. Olympus" Percy said.

"That's so reckless and stupid Percy. They will kill you" Annabeth yelled.

"Go ahead. Kill me and there will be war" Percy said easily and he walked to the door.

Pearl shook her head; she didn't believe that Percy would be so impulsive like that. He had the gift of pissing of the god, but he's right kill him and the war will started right away. Pearl turned and saw Annabeth ransacking the register, Pearl raised her eyebrow at her but Annabeth gave her a nonchalantly look.

"Did you just…?" Pearl asked.

"Hey she's dead already. And we need this money more than her" Annabeth defended herself.

Pearl laughed and shook her head. She couldn't believe it that Annabeth could do something like that.

"Come on guys. We don't have much time" Percy yelled from the outside.

Pearl and Annabeth looked at each other and smiled "Let's go" Pearl said.

-Line Break-

Pearl sighed and she leaned head on the tree. It's already night and they decided to take a rest in a small forest near the Medusa lair. Annabeth fell asleep as soon her head touch the ground, and Grover still bleated angrily because of the trash that littering across the small forest, while Percy sat and stare at the gloomy night sky. The cloud covered the sky and threatened to bring a huge storm if somebody accidentally pissed Zeus off.

"Pearl, are you still awake?" Percy asked.

"Yeah" Pearl answered and looked at Percy

"Do you think we can do it? You know take back the bolt from Hades?" Percy asked sounded unsure.

Pearl sighed "I don't know. But we have to try, we never know until we try right"

Percy fell silent for a minute "Actually I didn't care about the bolt" he said in low voice, afraid that Annabeth or Grover could hear it.

"You want to save your mom right?" Pearl guessed but she knew the answered.

Percy bit his lips "Yes. If she die she will be there right."

"Percy she not dead yet" Pearl said.

Percy turned to her and looked at her with unreadable looked "I saw her get squashed by Minotaur"

Pearl shook her head "She taken Percy or I say abducted, If she dead you would saw her body"

Percy looked at Pearl with disbelieved looks "Why would Hades kidnap my mom?"

Pearl avoided Percy gaze "I have a theory but it will sound crazy"

Percy grabbed Pearl arm and forced Pearl to see him "Humor me"

Pearl hesitated before she answered "Something fishy about this quest. But I couldn't put my finger on it but Hades act make me curious, if he has the bolt why would kidnap your mom? Maybe someone else stole it and try to pin it on the big three to cause war"

Percy scratched his neck "Uh I got lost on the 'put my finger'. Could you explain it in English?"

Pearl rolled her eyes "Seaweed Brain"

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"The point is somebody tries to make a war" Pearl said.

"But why? That could bring destruction on Olympus right?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. Whoever do this, her or his motive is still unknown to me" Pearl said and yawned.

"You better get some rest. I will take the first watch" Percy said.

"Whatever." Pearl said and laid her head on the ground.

"Good night sis" Percy said.

"Good night Percy" Pearl said and closed her eyes.

-Line Break-

Pearl thought she will have dreamless night. But she wrong, she had a nightmare. She saw a place and it dark and the place screamed dangerous so loud. Pearl walked forward and saw a bottomless pit that emanating a very powerful presence. Pearl stopped and felt somebody presence, quickly she hid behind a big rock and tried to listen what that person said.

"They already taken the bait my lord" somebody said.

Pearl scrunched her eyebrows, that sound so familiar but she couldn't remember it.

"That's good. Let them take the bait" the sound from the pit said.

"My lord, are you sure about this?" the familiar voice asked.

"I'm sure. They didn't know what coming for them"

"But he's compulsive I don't know if he can control himself"

"Silent! Don't you dare questioning my act, are you want me hurt her or maybe killed her?"

"My lord, you promise that you will not harm her as long as I obey you!"

"So don't you dare tricked me or be a traitor, her life on the line"

"Yes my lord"

"Ah you know I think she's already here listening to our conversation"

Pearl back flinched when she heard that she backed away tried to get away from that place. That place just creep her out, but something held her on her place, her feet just glued there like that presence on the pit held her.

"Oh I think I know why you like her. She's pretty, and when she hit the age she will be a very beautiful young woman" the presence said.

"My lord…."

"Shut up boy! Don't make me angry!"

The boy flinched and he mumbled sorry. The presence laughed hard and he started to push Pearl. Pearl flew back couple of feet and her back hit the wall hard. She yelped and something pushed her hard, she couldn't breathe and she could felt that her ribs started cracked.

"My lord you promise me!" the boy yelled.

"This is just a reminder what I will do to her if you dare to defied me" the presence said and pushed Pearl harder.

Pearl gasped for air; she wanted to scream but that presence also grabbed her neck. She almost lost consciousness but suddenly the presence let Pearl go and she fell to the ground. Pearl panted and she rubbed her neck.

"Now be gone" the presence said and a powerful force pushed Pearl away from that place.

-Line break-

Pearl woke up and panted hard, she touched her neck and found it a little bruised. Pearl gulped and she put her head on her knees. Her dream is real, she was in that place. But who is the boy and that powerful presence? Pearl lifted up her head and looked at the sky; it's almost morning and everyone still asleep.

"Bad dream ha?" asked somebody.

Pearl turned and found Annabeth sat on the lower branch. Pearl nodded and Annabeth looked at her curiously.

"I would rather not talk about it" Pearl stated.

Annabeth sighed and she got down from the branch "Anything is important Pearl. Demigod dream usually helped a lot during a quest"

Pearl stare at the ground "I don't know Annabeth"

Annabeth patted Pearl shoulder "Come on Pearl"

Pearl exhaled sharply "Fine. I'll tell you, but I have to tell everybody too"

Annabeth nodded and when she saw Pearl neck, Annabeth narrowed her eyes at bruises at Pearl neck.

"Are those…?" Annabeth asked.

Pearl touched her neck and flinched a bit when she touched the bruises part "From the dream"

Annabeth tilted her head "That's impossible. Usually dreams didn't leave a scar like that. That's strange, unless…"

Pearl looked at Annabeth curiously "Unless what?"

Annabeth sat near Pearl "Unless that's not dream. I mean somebody called your soul on purpose to see something"

"Is that possible?" Pearl asked.

"Well if you're a very powerful god or a titan you can do that" Annabeth said.

Pearl lost in thought, could be that presence is Hades? Well that made sense since the place is dark and looks like underworld, but who is the boy? Pearl could swear she knew the voice but somehow she couldn't remember who the owner of the voices.

"Do you think Hades is the one who call your soul?" Annabeth asked.

Pearl shook her head "I'm not sure"

Annabeth lost in her own thought, Pearl looked at Annabeth and she sighed loudly.

"You know they talked about the war" Pearl said.

Annabeth head snapped and she turned to Pearl "What war?"

"I don't know for sure. But they said that we already take the bait" Pearl said.

"Wait, are you telling me your dream or whatever is it?" Annabeth asked she clearly confused.

"Yes Annabeth. I'll Percy and Grover later after they wake up" Pearl answered and rolled her eyes.

Annabeth ignore it and she looked at the ground and mumbled something like 'That doesn't make sense'. Pearl looked at the sky tried to make sense everything she heard from her dreams if they can called it a dream. Something popped on Pearl mind but quickly she pushed it away, because it's too crazy and impossible. Pearl thought snapped when she heard Percy groan and woke up. Percy rubbed his eye and looked at his surrounding; he groaned again and rested his hair on the ground again.

"Man I thought all that we went through just a dream" he groaned and rubbed his hair.

Percy pushed himself to wake up and he sat on the ground. Annabeth looked at Percy and she shook her head, Percy noticed this and he gave Annabeth questioning looks.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, nothing important" Annabeth said and smiled a bit.

Percy narrowed his eyes at Annabeth and he blinked his eyes multiple times "Am I dreaming or I just saw you smile?"

Annabeth smacked Percy head "You're such a Seaweed Brain"

"Hey!" Percy protested but he couldn't help himself to smile.

Pearl looked at both of them and she smiled. Maybe they didn't know but they have a little crush on each other, though Annabeth still a bit confused about her feeling towards Luke. Luke, what is he doing right now? Pearl asked herself. She already missed him, she missed the way Luke treated her, the way Luke talked to her and the way Luke teased her. Hell she even wanted him to be right here beside her and told her that everything will be okay. Pearl looked at the sky that got brighter every second; she stood up and dusted her jeans.

"Guys let's keep going. It's morning already" Pearl said.

Annabeth and Percy stopped arguing; both of them stood up and looked around.

"Where's Grover?" Percy asked.

Pearl mentally slapped herself, how could she forget about Grover. She didn't saw him since she woke up. Pearl scanned the whole area and still no Grover. Percy cursed and he started to call Grover name, finally Grover came with a pink poodle behind him. Annabeth glared at him and gave him a demanding looks.

"Whoa sorry guys, I woke up earlier that I thought. So I just walking around and found Gladiola" Grover said and held up his hand.

"You found who?" Pearl asked clearly confused.

"Gladiola the puddle" Grover moved aside and behind him a dirty pink poodle sat "Say hi to her"

"Uh, hiya" Pearl said and waved her arms.

"Hi Gladiola" Annabeth said.

"NO way I saying Hi to a dog" Percy said and crossed him arms across his chest.

Gladiola growled menacingly which is looks cute in her size. Grover gave Percy a warning looks and Annabeth glared at Percy.

"Just say HI would you?" Annabeth said, still glared at Percy.

Percy frowned and he waved at Gladiola. Gladiola eyeing Percy and decided that his waved is good enough for her.

"Um Grover, can you explain what's going on?" Annabeth asked.

Grover scratched his chin "Well, I tell her what we went through yesterday and our quest and she will help us"

"You told her?!" Percy asked disbelieved.

"Percy she's a dog. A DOG, mind you. She will not tell everybody" Pearl stated and rolled her eyes.

Gladiola growled menacingly at Pearl but Pearl just waved her hand and ignored Gladiola completely.

"How will she help us? I mean no offence she a dog?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know maybe hades allergic towards a pink poodle?" Percy said.

Annabeth looked at Percy as if he grew new head "Seaweed brain" she said that and she turned to Grover again.

"Well, she ran away from her home because she hated her owner. And there's a reward if we find her and bring her back to her owner" Grover explained.

"How she knew that?" Percy asked amazed.

Grover rolled his eye "She read the poster"

"Oh yeah why I didn't notice that" Percy replied sarcastically.

"How much the reward if we return her to her owner?" Pearl asked.

"About $200" Grover said.

"Well? What are we waiting for" Pearl said and she grinned at Grover.

**do you like it?**

**like it or not just review it okay**

**and if you have any idea or anything that you would love to add at the story just tell me and i will reconsider it**

**see you on the next chapter**


End file.
